The River's Nightmare
by 2Rez
Summary: A Gory and thrilling works done by myself with all original cast, i havent forgotten this story and will update soon i swear!
1. God I Hate Mondays

**The River's Nightmare**

By Alex Barbour

Chapter 1…God I Hate Mondays

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Resident Evil or Capcom. Any similarities are my own, as are the characters, which I have based on some of my friends and myself. I would like to thank Dan for his constructive criticism and Cameron and Dylan for backing me up…When the mood struck them.

Greetings, this story is based on what would happen if a zombie outbreak were to occur on a global scale, the story follows my self and some of my friends in this situation, my influences include RE, Dawn of the dead and most of all…. "The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks, wonderful book pick it up. anyway… on with the Story!

_Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. Beep… Beep_. As was the case most every morning the incessant drone of the alarm started the day, Alex sat up and rubbed his eyes as the alarm to continue its wail. Finally snapping, Alex turned it off bringing an eerie silence throughout the room. Alex got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He had always been short and even at 15 he barely scraped 5'1. He wasn't especially strong or well built, but could hold his own to an extent, all the same he was the type who generally preferred to avoid confrontation.

After taking his morning shower and got dressed, Alex got a ride from his father, John, down to the bus stop, as was the case most every morning. Maintaining his seemingly careless demeanor as the bus rolled through the hills to the local high school. Sonoma County was located in the northern half of California; mostly consisting of a few Small towns with names like Occidental, Monte Rio, Forestville and that sort of thing the only decent sized city for miles was Santa Rosa. Alex's high school was like any other, full of delusional pride and school spirit. As his bus pulled up he saw his friends already at the entrance to the school. El Molino High School was different from most schools in the fact that it was all outdoors, the school was consisted of multiple small buildings and you had to go outside to get to a different room. As he exited the bus and strolled over to his friends, he saw them already behaving as their usual selves, Dylan was jumping around acting the obvious life of the party while Cameron sat there and watched, throwing in his own brand of humor once in a while, while Dan simply leaned against the column with a smirk taking it all in while offering no speech in turn to Dylan's loud and obvious sense of humor. Dylan had been short but had grown about 5 inches taller than Alex in the recent months, Cameron was a normal guy, while he was overweight he never let it get to him, and under the fat geeky exterior was enough muscle to take down most people who tried to mess with him. Dan was the tallest and oldest of the bunch having just turned 18 and scraping about 6 feet tall. While Dan rarely talked, he always maintained a sense of calm and could have a sense of humor given the right circumstances.

" Hey guys, how's it hanging?" Alex sighed tiredly; he had never been a morning person. "Alex, you need to cowboy the fuck up" Dylan said matter-of-factly, in true Bruce Willis style, " Why Dylan, it's just another boring day, I'm starting to feel like Alex myself" Cameron interjected. _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP_… The tone-like bell sounded,

"Oh Crap that's the bell well I gotta go guys, I'll see you later right?" asked Dylan, as he began moving towards his ride to a different school, "Yeah dude I'll see ya tomorrow." Alex replied, as Dylan boarded his bus…. It would be the last time they would see each other under such normal circumstances ever again.

The day progressed as it always did, Alex and Dan spent many of their classes together and it was just a normal boring day, until lunch. Cameron would bring a radio at times just to make lunch a little bit more interesting, this time, what was on the radio was _very _

Interesting.

_"This just in from the southeastern basin, a bizarre murder occurred last night, police are still unable to get a positive ID on the corpse, but he appeared to have been mauled and mutilated by SEVERAL large animals, reports of attacks similar to this have occurred in the Los Angeles area but this is the first reported death of this type to occur north of the bay area. In other news, police in Oakland have just apprehended a man who appeared extremely delusional, the man was seen stumbling around an apartment building last night, moaning and banging on windows, the police were summoned and apprehended the man, who is suspected of cult activity due to the fact that while transporting him to the police station, the man attacked and bit several police officers, the man is now in an asylum and the police who were attacked had to take the day off for emotional reasons. Police still have no idea who the man is and are completely stumped as to the purpose of a cult such as this."_

"Wow… that's pretty hardcore eh?" Cameron said as Alex let out a low whistle, Dan looked the same as always, though his eyes were slightly widened, he let out a long sigh as he let his opinion out. "Well, I guess we should head to class and get this day over with. I don't know about you guys, but God I hate Mondays."

As the final bell sounded Alex headed towards his bus to make the journey home. While the bus rocked and bobbed over the countless hills Alex' mind drifted to the topics he heard this after noon on the radio. He usually didn't pay attention to the news and regarded many stories as being blown beyond their proportions, but recent events were starting to bore down on him. He shook his head slightly to erase such thoughts from his mind as the bus pulled into the small town of occidental and he exited the yellow behemoth. Alex entered the car with his father and rode way up to their house in the rural area of Fitzpatrick. Alex walked into his room and collapsed on his bed… he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Dan got to his house near the Russian river and planned on just relaxing and playing his latest RPG before he had to go to bed. At about 9:00 o'clock that night Dan noticed that the motion sensitive light near his window had turned on curious as to who might be at his house at 9:00 at night, he opened his blinds, looked outside and saw a figure skulking around in the darkness Dan assumed it was just animal, as was the case many times before, until the figure stepped in the light and he saw that the figure was a man. Dan scrutinized the person for a while, but being very used to drug-addicts wandering around, he wasn't too worried and walked downstairs to inform his mother of the trespasser."' Hey mom, uh there's a guy snoopin around out back." Dan said nonchalantly " what? Are joking with me Dan?" his mother said disapprovingly.

"No mom I'm not kidding, should we call the cops or something?"

"No I will take care of this honey."

His mom then walked over to the front room and flipped on the porch light, opened the door and squinted into the darkness. "Hello, I know your out there, you better get out of here or I'll call the police." She said in a shaking tone. Dan started to walk down the stairs when he saw something terrible. He saw a pale, discolored hand reach out and grab his mom around the neck and pull her out of the doorway. "MOM!" Dan screamed as he ran outside and looked in shock at a mortifying sight. The strange, pale man had grab his mom around the mouth, as Dan watched in horror, the…. Creature… grabbed his mom's head and wrenched it back, so that the back of her head was touching the top part of her back, killing her instantly. Then Dan witnessed something, unbelievable, the man leaned down and opened his mouth, and took a large bite out of her throat. As blood gushed everywhere, the creature let out an otherworldly moan. Then something dawned on Dan, this. Thing… it wasn't human, and that if he didn't run, he'd be in trouble. As Dan took a step back, the creature noticed him and as it, leaned it's head up to look at Dan, his mother's esophagus slid out of her throat still clutched in the beast's jaws. Dan held back the bile that had risen up in his throat and ran back into his room, shut and locked his door and heard a news report on his TV.

_This just in from the CNN building in New York, the strange reports of bizarre murders that have been occurring in California have now spread across the nation. Victims sporting bite marks have also been seen in the riots that have been starting up in Dallas. The president has ordered that these people are too be avoided at all costs and that he has called the national guard to quell the riots, now to our senior correspondent in LA, Tom?_

_Thank you Jake the situation in LA is terrible, the riots have reached an out of control situation and that the lower east side is in complete anarchy. Scientists have been researching and presume that the animals that have been attacking people secrete a neurotoxin that causes people to attack and in some cases, resort to cannibalism against their friends and neighbors. Very scary stuff here Jake, back to you._

_Thanks Tom, this just in our own lead reporter Debbie Haverson is in Dallas right now with this report we cut to her live, Debbie?_

_Thank you Jake as you can see behind me the situation here is true chaos with law enforcement completely overrun while fires here continue to grow and…wait, what's that, oh my god Mike look behind You!_

Dan watched the TV in horror as the camera turned around to see a group of people, covered in blood and wounds, reach toward the man holding the Microphone, the man let out a terrifying scream as the group neared him and began to tear him apart, Dan continued to be mesmerized by the terror he was witnessing, the camera cut off and the screen was again occupied be Jake the anchorman, who now was staring at the screen with wide eyes and his mouth agape. He turned back to the camera and offered this condolence.

_America, I can only offer my prayer and warning, stay in your homes and lock your doors the threat will pass and-_

Dan never heard the rest, as at that moment the power went out and he heard a banging against the door.

Well if you thought that was a little fast then well boohoo this shit took a while, any flames or better yet good reviews are welcome just push the pretty button right here

II

II

II

II

II Thanks

II


	2. Old Reunions, New Beginings

**The River's Nightmare**

By Alex Barbour

Chapter 2…Old Reunions, new beginnings

I do not own anything involving Resident Evil or Capcom; it's WAY too much effort!

Alex woke up slowly from his nap and realized it was already dark; he took a quick glance at his watch, the luminescent face told him it was just past 8:00, he figured that his Dad would already have dinner going. As Alex walked out of his room he noticed a horrible smell, like that of rotting meat, moving slowly around the corner and praying to god that the smell was not his dinner. He heard a grunt and then a crash, followed by a terrifying moan, like the wind, but seeming from a physical body. As Alex dashed into the kitchen, he saw his father wrestling with a man who appeared to be deeply wounded, the man was covered in blood and deep gash wounds, the smell was strong in the kitchen, making Alex gag.

"Dad, are you okay?" Alex asked in a hurried tone. "Alex, you need to get out of here, NOW!" Alex's father said. He was now pinned under the man who now appeared to be trying to bite Alex's father's neck. "But Da-" Alex started to say.

"ALEX! JUST-ugh-GO!" Alex looked horrified as he ran out towards the car, just as he burst through the door he grabbed the keys off the hook and ran for his dad's old Station wagon but as he ran he glanced to his left to see a woman in torn clothes that were stained black in the night, move towards him slowly, Moaning and reaching for him.

As Alex stared at the woman he started towards her " Ma'am…. are you ok?" Alex asked in a shaky tone, the women replied with an eerie moan. And Alex somehow knew that this woman had threatening intentions and was as much a threat as the man still inside attacking his father, as he looked around for a way to defend him-self. Panicking, Alex made a dash for his father's tool shed; looking around he grasped the nearest thing, a steel crowbar, and turned to face the woman, who was much closer at this time, swallowing his chivalrous side, he turned the crowbar to it's blunt end and slammed it into the woman's midsection, she let out a wheeze and stumbled backwards, then she simply looked back up and resumed shuffling towards him. Putting his queries aside, Alex ran up to her and began pounding the crowbar against her chest, he heard sickening cracks and took a step back, he was sure he had just broken about every rib in her chest, and she seemed to not even have noticed that her body was seriously injured. Alex hesitated just as the woman lunged forward at him; Alex stepped to the side and swung the hooked end into the small of her back, cutting into her spine. He wrenched his crowbar out of the women's blood covered back and she began to spasm and convulse on the ground, which left Alex to wonder. _Why isn't she dead?_ He decided he didn't want to know, spun the crowbar in his hands, and stabbed the straight edge into the back of her head, causing a geyser of blood to spray across Alex's face which caused the woman to stop twitching.

Alex drove down into the town of occidental and began to think about the night's events. He felt guilty about abandoning his father, but if he could handle one of those…things, then why couldn't his father? Alex put the thought's aside as he noticed that all the stores were empty, and the town was full of people, all creating chaos in different parts of the once peaceful town, some were fighting, others were running and many were simply on their knee's and crying, many lay in the middle of the road, not moving. As Alex watched in horror, one of the people that appeared dead sat up with a jolt and turned to face his car. The man, or what had once been a man, got up on his feet and began to stumble towards Alex's car, arms outstretched and eyes glazed white, in a sense that can only be described as a B-movie "Night of the living dead" style gait. Alex decided to not find out what might happen if he stuck around. He gunned the engine and left occidental. Alex tried the radio, but to no avail. He only got static on every station.

About half an hour later Alex found himself driving alongside the river near the small town of Forestville. After realizing where he was, he decided he might as well check if Dan was ok. Alex put the car into reverse to do a three-point turn, but as Alex's side was exposed, a car came barreling out of nowhere. Alex fumbled for his seatbelt, unlocked it, rolled out the door and ran. Alex caught a glimpse of two people fighting in the advancing car before it collided with his own. The resulting explosion sent Alex reeling down the hill and he fell, face forward onto the beach next to the river. He lay there for a few minutes, fading in and out of consciousness before realizing his situation and jolting up with a start. Alex stumbled over to the water and began washing off his face. He wiped his brow clean and looked across the river. It seemed so peaceful; Alex began to ponder his next move. He noticed a dark round shape bobbing out pf the water and slowly move towards him. Alex then noticed another dark shape, and another, and yet another. In all there appeared to be a dozen dark shapes. Thoroughly worried now, Alex took a step back and watched in horror as what appeared to have once been a bum, rose out of the water and let out a hiss, which seemed to signal all the other shapes to rise and let out other forms of moans, hisses and screams. Alex turned around stumbling over himself, as he sprinted back up to the road he saw his crowbar laying on the pebbly beach. Alex grabbed it and ran back up the hill to the road. As he stood on the road he feared the end hearing the once normal people quickly gaining on him, and then he saw another car barreling down the lane like a bat outta hell. He ran to the middle of the road, arms outstretched, trying to stop the car, in a last ditch attempt to survive. Or possibly die anyway

Dan was to say the least freaked out, getting out of his home past that, that, CREATURE was still beyond him. As he drove down the road away from his house, he spaced out, replaying the event in his head. When the power went out he had looked around for some way out, the drop from his bedroom window was far too high, and that thing was on the other side of the door. So Dan did the only thing that he could think of. He grabbed his medieval broadsword he had received as a present from his father, kicked open the door and swung at the creature's neck. He saw the blade enter its neck, but as he looked at the weapon in his hand, he did not see the blade. Looking back up at the beast, Dan saw that his sword had cut through half of the creature's neck but had broken before it could go all the way through, but what scared Dan the most was that the creature was still alive though it was on the floor twitching. Dan decided he must have ruptured the thing's spinal cord, but it wasn't dead, so Dan decided to finish the job. He got on his knees and began to pound the creature's head with the sword's hilt. Blood sprayed everywhere and Dan could feel the creature's head caving in. When the monster stopped twitching, Dan stepped back to look at his handiwork, and then remembering that this was a national crisis, he decided the best course of action would be to run from his home. He ran downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed the car keys, and walked outside, careful to avert his gaze from the bloody, half-eaten corpse of his mother. Dan dashed to the car, literally jumped in the driver's seat, and drove away.

Suddenly, Dan saw a dark shape in the middle of the road. He quickly decided that it must be another lunatic like they reported on the news. He thought he might try and talk some sense into him, but decided better against it, put the pedal to the metal and pulled forward at 80 mph. But then he saw that this person was moving like a normal human being, and that it was motioning him to stop. At the last second Dan slammed on the brake and smacked his head on the steering wheel. Stopping only 1 foot from the person. Dan looked up groggily and his eyes widened as he saw whom it was.

Alex watched in horror as the car, instead of slowing down, accelerated towards him at an alarming rate. But instead of running, Alex held his ground, the car heading right for him, and the all too close moans coming from those lunatics that rose out of the river. Alex was literally frozen with fear. Alex shut his eyes tight and waited for the end. But just then, the car slam on the brakes and the bumper come to a stop only a foot from Alex's knees. As Alex slowly opened his eyes he saw who was driving the car.

"HI Alex!" Dan said in an exited tone " glad to see ya, umm… what are you doin' here?" Dan asked stupidly, "DOOR-NOW!" Alex yelled as he ran to the driver's side of the car. Dan opened the door and scooted over to the passenger seat as Alex jumped in and slammed the door closed. "Alex, what's the rush?" Dan asked quizzically. Alex didn't reply, but just looked out the driver's window and reverted his gaze forward. Dan leaned forward to take a glance out the driver's side window. He wished he hadn't, because stumbling towards them was a homeless man, only this man had glazed over eyes, was stumbling towards them, and had no stomach. Dan saw that the man's whole midsection was torn out, leaving small remnants of his entrails, still hanging on the body was the man's intestine, spewing greenish yellow pus with each step. "Oh fuc-" Dan started to say just as Alex pounded on the gas and the car roared away from the hellish threat.

"Well this is just fucking great what do I do now, Oh by the way, thanks for the rescue there Dan." Alex said as he looked over to his friend, Dan didn't reply and Alex could tell he was deep in thought. Alex shifted his attention back to the road, avoiding some scattered wreckage, for 5 minutes the trip went in complete silence until Dan leaned forward and switched on the radio.

_Ksh Kshshshshshshs click is it... Is it on yet? Yes oh okay coughCough This is to anyone who can here me these, lunatics, that have been attacking people across the nation aren't human, as far as we can tell they are in fact the walking dead, I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me, they transfer some kind of toxin when they bite, after being bitten you have about 20 hours to live and then you'll die or sort of… about 3 hours after you "die" you will, will uh, uh rise back up and be one of them they can't be killed we tried shooting them and cutting them in half but, but they just keep coming, I'm not joking My name is Thomas Marrin and I'm here in the Santa Rosa radio station to transmit this message and please, PLEASE I can here them on the other side of this door we have children here with us for god sakes and.. What? WHAT? Oh god someone help us they're breaking in oh please god help us…. click _

Well that's chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it please review or flame I don't really care I just love attention! Mwahahahahahaha (it's that gay rich dude in code veronica Myes mwayayayaya!)


	3. The T Virus Expanded

The River's Nightmare

By Alex Barbour

Chapter 3…The T-Virus Expanded

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Capcom. I tried once and it led to some strange parties and well… I'd rather not talk about it. Suffice to say tequila was involved, Any who on with the story.

Dan and Alex traveled in an uncomfortable silence, truly afraid of the possibility that they would die if they slowed down for a second, the radio now providing the mood destroying sound of static. They continued on up until Dan reached forward, turned off the radio and looked to Alex.

"Turn here" Dan said forcefully.

"Why?" Alex replied.

" I need to go to my dad's house."

"Uh…No offense dude, but your dad's probably dead. I mean, you saw those things back there…didn't you? I mean, there's no reason and y-"

"I need to search for some things, and I need a new weapon" Dan interjected. Alex watched as he pulled out a bloody and broken sword hilt. " The decorative piece of shit broke on me when I killed one of those fuckers with it. Little too late though…" Dan said, remembering the gruesome disembowelment of his mother. Alex thought he might ask what Dan was talking about, but decided better against it and simply made the turn as Dan wished. The turn led them to a dirt road and into a grove of trees. They continued into the darkness of the small forest until they came to the end of the road where a small house stood.

"Wait here. I'm going inside." Dan said.

"Oh HELL NO dude! I'm not staying here on my own and I sure as hell am not letting you go in there without me."

"Ugh. Fine whatever, let's just move quickly, ok?"

Dan exited the car first. Alex grabbed his Crowbar and followed him. They encountered nothing outside except the eerie silence of the forest. They neared the dark and creepy farmhouse, weapons drawn, eyes darting around looking for any moving shapes. When the reached the front porch Alex noticed the door was slightly ajar. Fearing the worst, Dan slowly pushed the door open with his foot. As the door swung open with a slow creaking sound, Alex and Dan walked in side by side into the darkness. As soon as they verified that the front room was clear, they lowered their weapons. "OK Alex, you search the basement and I'll head up to my Dad's room. If you find anything that could be at all useful, take it and-"

Dan didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment, a tan blur Flashed between them and let out an inhuman howl. Dan turned at looked at the new threat and saw what it was. The creature was roughly two feet tall and had no skin. You could see the creature's muscle structure. It had 5-inch long fangs and a barbed tail. It was also vaguely feline. " Mr. Whiskers?" Dan said. Suddenly another creature jumped at them from behind the couch, and another one, this one much bigger came stalking out of the darkness, then another screech was released and jumped towards Alex's face, but Alex was ready this time. As the monstrous feline leaped at his head Alex wound back his crow bar and smacked the creature in the head as if it were a baseball. There was a loud snap as the creature flew backwards and slammed into the wall. Not at all alarmed by the death of their comrade, the creatures proceeded to attack. Two came at Dan with bloodthirsty vigor, Dan sidestepped around the animal and punted the creature in the stomach and stepped on it's back, slamming it into the ground and breaking it's spine, distracted by his victory, Dan didn't notice the other animal as it leaped at him and coupled with the back of his skull. The monster than proceeded to claw at his scalp, Dan reached back and grabbed the monster at the middle, and threw it at the ground, he got on his knees and pounded the cat-thing with the broken sword's hilt, blood spraying everywhere in quick spurts. Alex was fighting the last creature, while Dan was dealing with the other two feline monsters. The large gray one had rushed forward and clamped its jaws on Alex's leg. Alex cried out in pain, wrenched his leg free and swung the curved part of his crowbar like a golf club. His crowbar then impaled the creature through the neck and the end of the semi-sharpened part came out the top of the creature's skull, bits of brain stuck to its sharpened edge. Alex planted his foot on the creatures face and pulled his crowbar back violently, ripping the monster's skull in two. Blood and pieces of bone sprayed all across the room until the heart stopped and the blood stopped coming, then all was silent.

"Your dad have anymore cats?" Alex asked in a grin. Dan thought he looked evil in the darkness but that was only due to the fact that he was covered in blood "No… my dad liked cats but he drew the line at 4. Now, as I was saying, we should split up and search for anything useful, supplies, lighters, especially weapons."

"Uh, yeah yeah, ok, sigh alright let's go then, I'll take the upstairs, you can have fun in the basement." Alex said cheekily, and dashed upstairs before Dan could say anything.

"Dumbass" Dan said, as he reached into a desk, pulled out a Mag-light and proceeded to inspect the bottom floor.

Alex walked forward carefully with his weapon raised, wishing that he had a flashlight. He stopped at every room and inspected them, but he didn't find much. In a computer room he found some books on wilderness survival, he finally found a small, ultra-violet flashlight (a/n you know, those ones that make night into day. Damn, those things are BRIGHT!). With his newfound light Alex continued to search the area with vigor. As he searched the area he noticed a drawstring leasing up to an attic. Alex neared the pull cord, yanked it down and climbed up the ladder.

Dan searched the kitchen for anything that might give him and Alex a better chance of survival. So far he had in his possession two canteens, a travel bag full of canned and dried out food, and a med kit, which he had already used to disinfect the cuts in his head. He continued his search until he found the door to his basement, opened it and walked down. This floor was completely alien to him, his dad always keeping a strict taboo on entering the basement. Scouting around the area Dan saw a door, he had never noticed it before and headed for it. As Dan neared the mystery door, he noticed that it was a heavy steel blast door and that it was slightly ajar. Dan walked in to the room and noticed it was a laboratory. Dan continued inside the room, avoiding long tables with beakers and test tubes. Unbeknownst to him, Dan walked in front of a motion sensitive lens, turning on the lab's independent source of power and bringing the place to life. Dan watched in awe as robotic arms rumbled and awakened lifting beakers of strange red liquid and mixing it with a florescent green causing both liquids to turn deep black and then blue.

"Damn dude! What the fuck is going on here, eh?'

Dan spun around and saw Alex looking around with deep interest and lugging a large bag with him. "Holy shit dude, you scared the hell out of me. Ah, cool, what did ya find?"

"Hella shit dude. I went in your attic and found some thick ass leather jackets that might stop teeth if those people really try and bite us. I mean, remember that radio thing, pah, the living dead that's bullshit. Anyway, I also got a wind-up military radio, a tinderbox, and this."

Alex then pulled out a godsend, glinting in his hands was a Springfield '45 lever action sniper rifle, fully loaded and with two boxes of ammo. "Haha thought you might like that, and I found a couple of survival handbooks and a ultra violet flashlight, how bout you?" Alex said

"Ummm, I found some canteens, some food and a first aid kit, then I found this place. And before you say anything, I have no idea why there is a laboratory in my basement."

As soon as Dan had finished they put on the leather jackets and Alex used the med kit on his injured leg. They tried the military radio, but to no avail. They then split off to explore the lab.

"Hey Alex." Dan yelled across the room

"Yeah?" Alex replied

"What do you think those things causing all kinds of hell are?"

"I don't know. I think that they're druggies or something, but that doesn't explain why they look so, well, dead."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean."

Dan then stumbled across a computer and began to search through it while Alex kept searching and looking around. Dan searched for the most recent documents sent and received on this computer.

Date: 10-11-04

_Dr. Patrick McCoy…_

"Dad?" Dan whispered under his breath

_We have just hit a breakthrough step on the T-virus hybrid with the natural occurring Virus Sollenum; we have discovered several new species susceptible to T-viral infection the list of total subjects is as follows:_

_Human_

_Canine_

_Feline_

_Lizards_

_Snakes_

_Certain species of Fish_

_Amphibians_

_And Birds_

_As far as we know doctor, only humans infected with the T-virus can infect others. As you know, the T-virus normally takes dead cells and rebuilds them, but with the virus now coupled with the rare composite Sollenum, It now causes a tumor to grow in the brain cavity and literally revive dead tissue. In short doctor, it brings the dead to life twice as fast and the viral strand can be cloned to produce mass amounts of the substance. Dr. Mason will be pleased with these results._

_01-25-05_

_Dr. Patrick McCoy…_

_The new advances with the composite T-virus will push Umbrella back into the light, soon the president will have no choice but to forget those unfortunate happenings in Raccoon city. Continue your research._

_03-19-05_

_Dr. Patrick McCoy…_

_You have direct orders from the umbrella hub in Washington to discontinue your research. You must fulfill their wishes and stop all of this._

_03-22-05_

_T-virus Variant Released per your orders doctor McCoy_

_Warning: T-Viral infection reaching critical levels in your immediate area doctor and- doctor, hello...? Oh god no…._

_-Transmission terminated-_

Dam's eyes grew wide in horror as he realized what had happened.

Woohoo fun little chapter in case your wondering, Alex is the main character, not Dan, he's more the discovery character, any way next chapter is where Cameron and Dylan come in I promise now plz review PLEASE

II

II

IIthank you

II

V


	4. I think he's a crack head

Disclaimer- I do not own anything involving Resident Evil or Capcom-

Insert Funny Comment Here-

Halo king: thanks for reviewing. It's sad but you're the first person I don't know to review. To your comment; I know you may have seen the tone of the story. But the thing about horror is that all you can do is recycle it and throw it in some new paint. Anyway, thank you for your kind words and I hope you will continue to stay with the series.

**Chapter 4**

"I Think He's A Crack head"

Alex continued searching through the Lab, marveling at all the bizarre and amazing things he was seeing when he heard Dan's voice from across the room

"Oh my god… Alex, Come here, QUICK." Dan said in a sense of urgency.

Alex rushed across the room, wondering what it could be that would startle Dan this much. He dashed around one side of the rectangular table and neared Dan, who was hunched over a computer. , "Alex, read this." Dan said, shuddering slightly. As Alex read the report on the computer, his eyes dancing across the screen and widening with each horrifying line he read. "My god dude, so it was your dad who did all this?"

Alex stared at Dan dumbfounded while Dan stared into space with a mixture of worry and contempt upon his face. Alex Decided to let the subject drop when he heard a gasp escape Dan, Alex looked up from the console and saw Dan's expression of embarrassment and hatred had turned to one of elation and joy. As Alex tracked Dan's Gaze he saw what was making Dan so happy. Mounted on the wall behind the main lab table was a Japanese Katana. The sheathe was black, ornate wood and the weapons hilt was leather wrapped with a bronze hand guard. As Dan reached up and gently removed the blade from its wall mount he revered it with a sense of awe. Dan slowly removed the blade from the sheathe, the carbon steel tempered blade shone brightly in the florescent light as Dan took a few practice swings. Dan had always had a thing with samurai swords and had practiced with them often, his father always bought battle ready swords so there was no chance of this blade snapping on him. "This… is what I've been looking for," Dan said, eyeing the blade with a hungry sense of awe.

"Wow, that's real pretty… but hows about we got the hell out of here." Alex said in a mocking, urgent tone, Dan put the sword away and they grabbed their bags, but as they walked up the stairs, "wait one minute dude, I'll be right back." Dan ran down the stairs and returned to the computer monitor, he grabbed a disk off the shelf behind the computer and placed it into the tower's disk drive. " Well, if I'm gonna die, might as well know a little about what's killin' me" Dan said as he let a small smirk of self-satisfaction appear on his face. Dan climbed back up the stairs, rejoined with Alex, and walked out the front door, the outside was still clear and calmly, they neared the car when Alex had an idea.

"Hey Dan, does your dad have another car? Something bigger so that it could bypass certain… obstacles?" Alex said with a wicked grin, they both knew he meant the Zombies but they did not want to mention the word, lest the situation become worse due to psycho-pneumatic stress. "Um, now that I think about it, I think he just bought a new pick-up, one of those four door ones." Dan said, "Well, why don't we take that instead?"

Alex asked, "Umm… sure, I guess. But I am NOT driving… not after I nearly hit you" Dan said, "Deal." Alex said, once more flashing that evil grin of his.

"YEEHAH!" Dan and Alex both screamed as they saw another figure disappear beneath the wide bumper and be crushed by the thick tires like raw, decomposing meat. "Wait a minute, we've been doing this for half an hour, do we have a plan?" Dan asked, Alex pondered the question for a minute and replied, "Um, I guess we should look for survivors. Soooooo… Ummmm, Dylon's house?" Alex asked, "Sounds good, now punch it!" Dan cried with bloodthirsty elation, as they ran over another of the flesh-eating creatures with a satisfying thump.

After a somewhat uneventful (though bumpy) 15-minute drive, Dan and Alex pulled up in front of Dylon's house. Dylon lived in a different town and it seemed that they still had power, but still the fires and the chaos and all the screaming people. Thankfully Dylon lived on the outskirts of Monte Rio. Though there were no cars outside, Cameron's bike was outside and the lights were on, suggesting that the house was occupied.

"Well, now or never, shall we go in." Alex asked in a mocking tone, "after you." Dan said grinning. Alex led the way as they rounded Dylan's walkway, went up the stairs, and knocked on the door, "Dylon, Cameron! Open the door! It's Alex and Dan!"

Alex yelled ", It's open!" Came the loud reply. Dan and Alex looked at each other annoyed. They knew Dylon wasn't especially bright, but to leave his door unlocked under such circumstances was unbelievable. Dan and Alex turned the knob and entered the house. ,"Hello?" Dan yelled out "we're in Dylon's room." Came Cameron's reply.

Dan and Alex rushed in to Dylon's room to find them…to find them… " YOUR PLAYNG HALO!" Alex screamed in horrid bewilderment, Dylon and Cameron looked up for two seconds to give Alex a dirty look and then resumed playing. Dan rolled his eyes and switched the TV to CNN, much to Dylon's disapproval. "Just watch Dylon, alright?" Dan said in a stern tone.

_-Situation has grown terrible Tom; right now the American government is putting up a quarantine wall along the border of Nevada, but for all the good it's doing as these creatures have already spread to Oregon, Idaho, Arizona, Utah and western Colorado and the president as put out an all points warning, America's top scientists have discovered that the lunatics are in fact the walking dead. And as crazy as it sounds Tom, it has been verified. These…these… Zombies will attack and consume all living things but tend to attack and consume primarily, humans; apparently… the only way to put them down is through massive head trauma. We have a list of safe retrieval locations and the list is as follows. Sebastopol 11 theaters, Analy High school, Santa Rosa mall, El Molino high school. And th-_

"See, SEE! The world is ending and you're in here playing Halo!" Alex Screamed, "and if you don't mind, I'm gonna get right back to it!" Dylon screamed right back with just as much enthusiasm, and he proceeded to do just that, Cameron was a little more wary about his current situation, "Shit dude, this is serious. We need to get out of here." He said.

"Wait dude, didn't that news report say El Molino was an extraction point?" Dan asked, being the only one among them to keep a cool head. "I mean, the government knows what these things are, maybe they now how to keep us safe. I mean what's the worst that can happen otherwise?" (A/n now, anyone who has seen a horror movie knows that as soon as you say "what's the worst that can happen" something bad will happen) the second that Dan finished speaking they heard a loud bang against the window, then a horrible squeaking sound. "Ahhh! What the hell was that?" Alex asked in severe alarm. Dylon looked up calmly, walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains. On the other side of the window was a horrible sight. One of the walking dead was right outside Dylon's window, groping and pressing against the glass in a fruitless attempt to reach the meat inside.

"Holy shit dude, do know what that is?" Dan said, surprised at the flesh eating creature, but more so how calmly Dylon looked at it. "What do you mean what do I think it is, I live on Starrett hill, I think he's a crack head or something." Dylon said with a nonchalant shrug. "Dude, that is not a crack head. Step back for gods sakes, he could break through the glass." Alex said. ", Nah, he won't, he's been here for ages and he won't go away." Dylon looked back at the bloodthirsty creature with a smirk, " Anyway, I'm gonna get back to Halo ok?" And Dylon proceeded to do just that. He picked up the controller and continued to play, completely oblivious to the hellish threat pawing at the glass like a hungry animal.

"OK, OK… we can do this, all we have to do is get some supplies, dash to the truck, and drive to el Molino where… hopefully…. The National Guard will be there, waiting with open arms and loaded guns, right?" Alex looked around the room at the faces of his nervous and frightened comrades. " Right?" Alex said a little more forcefully, breaking his friends' trance as they all began to nod quickly in turn. "Ok we need to get some new stuff, Cameron?" Alex said, as he looked at his friend, "Oh right Ummm…well Dylon's dad is a gun nut so I think he has the gun locker in his closet, why don't you and Dan look there and I'll get some stuff for me and Dylon." Cameron said as he walked toward the kitchen. ,"Ok let's go then." Alex said as he and Dan walked into Dylon's father's room, "Hey wait." Dan said as he came to a stop, "what about Dylon?" he asked.

"Dylon! Get your ass in here!" Alex yelled down the hallway

"Fuck you…" came the slightly echoed far off response; followed by a loud moan and a bang "Damn it! Piss off, crack head." Dylon's voice resounded down the hallway as he pointlessly scolded the brain dead demon lurking outside his room.

" Just leave him." Dan said, "it's not like he'd be much help anyway, we'll grab the guns and supplies, grab him and then we'll go." Dan said with an upbeat tone Alex nodded and led the way to the closet. He opened the door and pulled out the heavy, metal gun locker. The box was about two feet long and 1 foot wide and looked like it could hold a couple pistols at best. Dan and Alex opened the lid and gasped in awe. There were 5 guns inside the locker. A .9mm p85 ruger, a HK USP .40mm S&W, and three Berretta .9mm pistols, with them came three shoulder holsters and one belt holster, the belt was made especially for the ruger, "Whoa…" Alex said as Dan let out a low whistle, " dibs on the Ruger." Alex said as he lifted it up. The guns finger grip contoured into Alex's hand and the firearm had a comforting weight to it. Alex stopped gaping at his weapon to see Dan eyeing the USP, leaving the other guns in the box, forgotten. They were broken from their trance when they heard a slam and then a loud scream from Dylon.

"Shit dude!" Alex Yelled as he and Dan tore threw Dylon's house until they came upon his room. He was lying down on his floor with a look of contempt upon his flushed face. , "Dylon, what's wrong?" Alex panted when they saw him, he lifted his arm shakily and pointed violently at the TV,"I… I … DIED." Dylon stammered in an angry voice. "Oh goddamn it." Alex said in frustration "Alex, here, I'll get Dylon, you go grab the guns and we'll meet at the front door, ok?" Dan said calmly, "Yeah sure." Alex said quickly as he dashed back to the gun locker. He ran into the room and knelt down in front of the metal box. Alex grabbed the belt holster and placed it around his waist. Alex then grabbed the gun, loaded a new clip into the gun, cocked it and placed it into it's holster. He then leaned down and closed the cold metal locker, lifted it up and dashed down the stairs. He saw Dylon and Dan standing near the door and Cameron running up behind them, carrying a baseball bat and a large backpack. But as Alex got closer he saw each one of them, (except Dylon, who seemed angry), had a grim look on his face. "What's wrong guys?" Alex asked as he neared the bottom of the stairs. Dan unsheathed his blade and jerked his head toward the front door. Alex looked out the eyehole into the peering blackness and let out a gasp. Congregated around Dylon's home, were a dozen zombies many shuffling around aimlessly. But at least half of the reanimated people were moving towards the house or already pawing at the door as Alex shifted himself so that he could see better. A zombie rose up less then 6 inches from Alex's face. The beast looked at the Eyehole quizzically before moaning loudly and slamming his whole body into the door.

Yeehaa! Anyway if you think this chapter was boring then tough! It took so long because I didn't work on it during spring break and as soon as I got back I was tired so be glad you have something cause I'm BLOODY KNACKERED! Now review the story… or else it gets the hose again! P.s. next chapter is butt load of action. PROMISE!


	5. A Temporary Haven

Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom, resident evil, or anything related. I tried sleeping with some people to get them but well…. Who would have thought that sleeping with hot, loose Asian women wouldn't get you rich?

Thanks all you assholes for not reviewing, In the 5 weeks this story has been published I have gotten 4 reviews…. That's it. I know there are others reading so take 2 minuets out of your damn day to write a sentence or two…FUCK!

Chapter five Temporary Haven 

Alex backed away quickly from the pounding door. There was no way out, Dylon's house had no back door and they couldn't get out from a second story window. They could fight, but how. The clip in his Ruger was all that was in the locker, and all that was left was one clip for the berretta. Not only that, but they could not take on a dozen zombies with just a crowbar, a baseball bat, and a samurai sword. "Oh man, what are we gonna do?" Cameron said dropping his bag and slumping against the wall. No one answered; they all just looked around at each other. Even Dylon, who, after being pulled away from his X-Box, was realizing his dilemma.

" Wait", Dylon said, " did you grab all the ammo for the guns?" he said, "yeah Dylon, I grabbed all the ammo in the gun closet; there's nothing else." Alex replied "the gun closet?" Dylon looked at Alex like he was an idiot. "Dumb ass, my dad keeps his big guns and all the ammo down in the basement." Dylon said with a laugh. Dan and Cameron looked up with newfound hope as Alex's eyes widened and he dashed to the door; he looked through the eyehole. YES! Only about 4 zombies blocked off the way to Dylon's outdoor basement. If they moved quick and let off some good shots, then they might make it to the salvation of Dylon's father's right wing blessings.

"Ok… here's what were gonna do. I'm gonna take my Ruger, Dylon I want you take the loaded berretta and an empty one; you stay at the rear and give us covering fire. Cameron, I want you and Dan to take the lead I'll take the middle with my Ruger and shoot some bastards as well. OK?" Alex asked. All of his friends looked up and smiled. Not because the act of killing was enjoyable to them. But to go from a moment so dark to one so full of hope can make anyone feel better. Even in a situation of utter terror. "Ok… Let's go to work." Alex said with a smile.

BLAM! The front walls of the house shook as Cameron kicked open the door. The Zombie that had been banging against the door was blown back 6 feet as the lock splintered and the door blew open with deadly force, Alex followed Dan and Cameron out of the house while Dylon covered their six. As they passed the Zombie Cameron had knocked over, Alex lowered the Ruger to his waist, pointed it at the hissing monsters head, clicked the safety off and pulled the trigger, the gun attempted to jerk back with the force of the recoil, but Alex had been shooting before and he kept the firearm under control. The bullet sped through the spiral barrel and exited the trigger with a bang, flying forward towards the Creatures forehead; the bullet tore through the flesh and bone, grinding its way through due to the spiral of the shaped metal round. The bullet continued through the soft brain tissue and exited the back of the creature's head in an explosion of red blood and gray brain matter. "Cool." Alex said with a grin, Alex then looked up to see his friends fighting their own battle. Dan had dashed forward to a zombie in a torn and bloody jersey, the Zombie reached forward at Dan but he was too fast. Dan leaped backwards than pointed the sword, blade side up at the creature, and pushed himself forward with his feet. The razor sharp katana then impaled straight through the creature's head. Dan then spun around and readjusted the grip on his sword, so that both his arms reached up over his head and grasped the hilt of the blade. Dan let out a yell as he pulled the sword up over his head and tore through the skull of the zombie, cutting it's skull in half, vertically, as the head blossomed in two pieces like a bloody, gore wrenched flower. Dan then spun around and chopped the two halves of the head into two decapitated pieces, the two pieces of head fell down with sickening splats as the body fell to its knees and then slumped down. Though the eyes in the separated halves of head still searched around frantically. Cameron was charging toward his targeted zombie with the baseball bat raised. The creature he was charging didn't even realize that it was in danger until too late. Cameron swung in an uppercut motion, smacking the hard wooden bat into the creatures jaw, snapping it's neck instantly, Cameron then raised the bat over his shoulder and swung it with all his might, straight into the zombie's face, not only crushing half the monster's skull, but knocking it off the broken neck and causing the head to fly off the shoulders of its decomposing body. "And the crowd goes wild… bitches." Cameron laughed under his breath. But his victory was short lived as he felt cold, rubbery hands grasp his shoulder and he felt hot, rancid breath against the back of his neck. Cameron shut his eyes tight and prayed when he heard a bang that seemed far off and then felt himself being covered in cold sticky fluid. He opened his eyes to see he was covered in blood, horrified at his state he looked around madly to see Dylon holding a smoking pistol, "Need a towel there Cam?" Dylon asked with a smug grin. Cameron was about to reply when Alex and Dan dashed past them, "Move!" Alex yelled as they all dashed to the relative safety of Dylon's basement. Alex opened them door and ushered them all inside before leaping in himself, and slamming the door shut.

"Uh…Dylon where's the light?" Alex asked, Dylon began to grope around in the dark before he found the drawstring and pulled it. With a click the bare florescent light came on and illuminated the once dark basement to a degree of artificial daylight. Alex squinted and blinked a couple times to adjust himself to the darkness. Dylon meanwhile, Wasted no time and walked over to the gun locker, "Ugh…" Dylon groaned as he pulled at the handle before he saw the old style key lock on the door. "Shit dude it's locked, I think the key is upstai-" but Dylon was cut off as Alex pushed him aside, aimed the Ruger at the lock and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out of the gun and instantly splintered the locking mechanism, causing the locker door to fly open. Inside a heavenly light of salvation seemed to emanate from the locker's contents, inside were not only 2 dozen boxes of .9mm and .22mm ammo but also several boxes of 12 gauge shells. And right above those, hanging on the locker's rack, were 4 shotguns, a magnum and 2 M1 Garand carbine semi-automatic rifles, the shotguns in question were 2 Mossberg pistol grip 590 "Compact Cruiser" 12 gauges, also inside was a Remmington 870 Stock gun, also 12 gauge, the last was a new take on an old classic, a patrol model "Scatter Gun" with a titanium barrel, made for wear and tear. To the left were a large amount of shoulder straps and two scopes for their newfound Carbine's. "Ok… Load up," Alex said with a heavy sigh, they than proceeded to load several clips into their respective weapons, Cameron Got the magnum, which was in fact a Ruger "Anaconda" .44mm and placed several bullets in a large pouch on his side. Alex loaded 6 full clips for his Ruger into the side pouches of his belt, refilled his current clip and cocked it into place. Dylon found shoulder holster for his second Beretta and loaded both holster belts with 6 clips apiece, the great thing about the Ruger and the Berettas were that the clips could be used on both of the guns. Dan in the meanwhile found a flashlight for his USP and 5 clips of .22mm ammo. After they had that situated their current weapons they loaded as many extra boxes of ammo as they could fit into Cameron's duffel bag. They then loaded up several twelve gauge shells into small hip pouches and selected their shotguns, it was decided that Dan and Dylon would each get a Mossberg and that Cameron would get the newer patrol scattergun, Alex gladly took the Remmington as he believed it would suit best for their current situation. It was also decided that Alex and Dylon would take the Garands, as they were the best shots, they each mounted a scope and slung it over their shoulder, just in time, because at that moment, they heard loud banging at the door.

"Ok… Pull out those shotguns guys." Alex said, "When they bust through, just unload, ok?" he continued, they all nodded and turned over a table, then they proceeded to take a knee and rest their guns on the tables edge. It seemed to take an eternity, each bang of the door making Alex's heart skip a beat. When finally the door exploded with a plume of dust and shards of wood, they then saw the first of the hellish hoard as it stumbled down the stairs and moved at them, Cameron fired a round into the creature's chest, blowing it back. But the firing seemed to signal the rest of the pack to stumble in at once in a disgusting cascade of rotted humanity. "FIRE!" Alex screamed as the all unloaded into the grouping of demons, Alex managed to shoot one in the neck and blow another's head clean off it's shoulders. When all the dust cleared nothing remained but Alex and his Friends and a few still convulsing monsters. Alex couldn't move for a while after his brush with death, he was breathing heavily and he could sense his friends doing the same. They all look at each other and even though they had killed several things that had once been people, they couldn't help but smile after surviving that. They took some time mopping up the few survivors with a simple pistol shot in the head before Alex, Cameron, Dylon and Dan, exited the basement, walked towards the truck, loaded up, and drove away in silence, but with an oddly positive mood and a renewed hope floating with them.

Well short chapter but plenty of action eh? Anyway please review, I'm serious now MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGAH ugh Cough Cough

P.S. If you want to see ANY guns, I put in this story then go to www.world. it is hella informative 


	6. Selfless Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom, or any of it's subsidiaries, here's a quick overview of what happened when I tried;

Me: Hello there Mr. Capcom person, can I have the rights to your game?

Them: **BRAAAAAINS…**

Me: Well, I'm sorry to waist your time and I…wait… what are you doing you- AAAAAARRRGGHGH… OH GOD! MY ARM! ARRGGGGHHHH-

Anyway, on with the story. I need to lie down right now because I'm kind of woozy, and I'm craving the weirdest foods…

Chapter Six

Selfless Choices

The ride so far had been in extremely high spirits, the school was about half an hour away, the streets were clear and they had plenty of gas. So as apocalyptic car rides go, this one was rather pleasant. Alex was driving and Dan was staring out the window. Cameron was in the back seat watching Dylon as he checked all their guns to make sure the clips were full and that every thing would work if the need were to rise. " Well, this is easy enough, let's turn the radio on, shall we?" Alex said as he reached over to the tuner of the radio.

_Click OH GOD… OH MY GOD IT"S EATING MY LEGS! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHH AHH AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Click_

Alex held his pose as he turned off the radio, Dylon was completely still as he glanced up from Alex's Remington and Cameron's eyes darted forwards at the radio, Dan seemed to not notice as he continued to stare out the window, "Ummm… well, anyone got a CD?" Alex asked, Cameron reached in his bag and pulled out a blank CD, "Try this," he said as he handed Alex the disk. Alex slid the disk into the drive and pressed play.

_DEAD I AM THE ONE, EXTERMINATING SON_

_SLIPPING THROUGH THE TREES, STRANGLING THE BREEZE_

_DEAD I AM THE SKY, WATCHING ANGELS CRY_

_WHILE THEY SLOWLY TURN, CONQUERING THE WORM_

_DIG THROUGH THE DITCHES_

_BURN THROUGH THE WITCHES_

_I SLAM IN THE BACK OF MY, DRAGULA-_

Alex, Dan and Dylon all turned slowly and looked at Cameron, "What?" Cameron asked, "It's Rob Zombie… it, ya know, fits" Cameron said timidly. Alex and Dylon looked at each other for a second, shrugged, and began to bang their heads as Alex turned the volume up. Cameron smiled and joined in while Dan sighed and resumed staring out of the window, " Fucking morons…" he said to no one.

Half an hour later they all pulled into the parking lot of El Molino High School and gasped. Secure location was an understatement, this place was a fortress: national guard were posted in almost every conceivable area, they looked up to the rooftops and saw snipers posted up there, many tracing the boys' vehicle as they pulled closer. A man in full combat gear walked up to the driver's side window and tap the window, Alex rolled the window down with a huge grin. "Hello there son, how are you doing there?" the man asked, Alex smiled and said, "Well, considering our situation right now, pretty damn good," he said receiving a couple of laughs from the back, "Ok, boys I'm going to have to ask you some questions, now then, how many of you are there?" "Just us 4." Alex said, "Ok then, have any of been bitten or had open wounds near infected persons." The man asked in a stern tone, Alex looked around before returning his gaze to the man and shaking his head, "Nope, none of us." Alex said, "Regardless you will have to go through a decontamination process. Now then, any firearms?" Alex looked around calmly and turned to Dan " Ok… they are going to take our guns, so give them the rifles, the shotguns, and the spare berretta, but keep your personal arms close and secret alright?" he finished whispering and received nods from all his friends, Alex turned back to the army man and began speaking, "Yes sir, all our firearms are in the back of the truck, but uh… can we get them back?" Alex asked, "I'm afraid not," the man said, "The thing is boys, we need those guns more than you now, in a few hours a swarm of choppers is going to come by and take all civilians to a safe location, then the military will take care of this epidemic. Now then, I'll take your guns and you need to pull up to that tent for de-con." The man turned on his heel and resumed his post.

Alex turned the wheel to the right near the football field where a large tent had been erected, Alex parked the truck near the tent and they all filed out, hid their handguns in a dark patch of grass near the tent, and proceeded inside, where they were taken to stalls separated by white cloth, they were stripped down and examined physically by nurses, a blood test was then administered and nothing was found, there wounds were treated and bandaged and they were released without question. They put their clothes back on and reclaimed, their stash of weapons before heading into the main compound, which really was a combination of the gym, cafeteria, amphitheater and a large, fenced off section of the football field. As Alex looked around he saw a few soldiers chalking out large circles for the soon arriving helicopters, he also saw several people arriving and entering the de-contamination tent and also families walking around scared and tired all trying to get inside, and Alex could see why. On the outside of the fence, were hundreds of the creatures, all clawing and scraping at the thick iron bar and chain linked combination fence, also the repeated gunshots of snipers and military personal as they opened fire on the creatures from the other side of the fence, repeatedly hurling grenades in an explosive rain of dirt, blood and body parts, Alex started breathing heavily, as Dylon turned to the side and retched at the horrible sight. It was like watching a war documentary on TV, only they were in it, the smell and the horrible things occurring less then 100 yards away from them was more then enough coaxing to get all 4 of them to run inside for shelter.

Inside the cafeteria the situation was less gruesome, but just as saddening, the dampened sound of gunfire and the thump of the grenades and the horrible moaning of the creatures outside set the mood of the room, crowding around for company were families and friends, children crying as their mothers tried to soothe them from the horror outside. Cameron tried not to notice as he picked a spot in the corner for them to set up their temporary camp. They all went to get some food out of the cafeteria's kitchen before settling down for the few hours. "Hey Cameron, did you grab the radio?" Dan asked, Cameron thought for a second before reaching into his bag and pulling out the wind-up military radio and spinning the hand crank. A crowd was beginning to form around them as they saw these boys had a radio and these people were curious as to their situation. Cameron clicked the dial before stopping at channel 5 and listening in.

_Click, kshhh ksh West side is clear, snipers have managed to pick off all remaining creatures with no fatalities, south end report, over._

_Ksh south end is the same, there's still hundreds pushin' on that fence but it's holding, we're also setting up some land mines and another, inner fence to be sure, over. _

_ Ksh Good, good, we have a good view of the-_

_Ksh kshhhhh, Please, oh please, I hear people on the line, please help us…_

_Ksh, What the? This is a secure line civilian!_

_Ksh, I know I know, but please help us, we're trying to get to the extraction site, but we've been boxed in by a hundred of these zombies at that central office at Covey Road!_

_Ksh, Sir, they are not zombies they are merely infected with-_

_Ksh I don't care what they are! We need help! Please you're the army!_

_Ksh Sir we, uhh, we'll try…_

_Ksh Try? TRY! What talk is that? Help us, please god, HELP US!_

_Click._

As the line went dead Alex, Cameron, Dylon and Dan all looked around nervously as the spectators murmured amongst themselves. Alex got up and headed back outside to cross over to the amphitheater, which was where the army men had set up their communications hub. Alex stormed past the two guards as they turned around quickly to grab him, but Alex was too fast. He slipped away from them and walked up too a very important looking man, the military figure turned around to reveal several medals gleaming on his chest, the man had a stern face that was covered by a 5' o'clock shadow and the thick cigar in his mouth that spread pungent fumes around the room, lighting the man's face up in a creepy orange glow. The man's nametag said "J. Foster" and on his shoulder he bore the shield-like insignia of an Army Commander.

"Sir, I suspect you heard what was on that radio?" Alex asked in a stern tone, Alex was in the JROTC in his classes and he knew what he was doing was a big mistake. The guards had by then caught up with Alex and his friends had just burst through the doors. But Alex was oblivious to them and didn't notice until the guards, grabbed him by the arms and moved towards the door. But then the commander raised his hand up and the guards stopped moving. Alex broke away from them and looked at commander Foster dead in the eyes. "The Distress call you heard on our channel was from a nearby area." The commander spoke in a gruff voice, as his persona would suggest, " A rescue mission has been considered, but it is decided it would be a waste of manpower." Alex was furious, "Waste? WASTE! There are helpless people trapped by those things while you're in here considering." Alex said with a sneer, the man looked at Alex before simply reminding him that the rescue helicopters were nearly here, then simply waved him and his friends out of the door.

Alex stormed out of the amphitheater and back into the cafeteria. "Uhhh, Alex" Dylon asked, Alex didn't listen. But proceeded to grab a large storage box and climbed up on it. "Listen up" Alex yelled into the crowd of survivors, but only two or three turned to look at him when he yelled. " LISTEN THE FUCK UP!" Alex screamed into the crowd. That got their attention, " Now that I have your attention, I know you all heard that radio report, there are survivors out there, and the military is doing nothing about it, I'm going to help them." This received many gasps from the crowd and a "no fucking way" from Dylon, "Now then," Alex said, "do we have any volunteers? " Alex said, Immediately, Dan and Cameron walked up beside Alex, Dylon looked around the room nervously before looking up at the ceiling and mouthing" Why me?" before joining the rest of his friends, Alex smiled and looked back up, "Is there anyone else?" Alex asked. All of the remaining people all looked around at each other before looking away or down at the ground sheepishly, " I'll help ya." A voice broke through the crowd. Alex stood on his toes to see a man breaking a swathe through the crowd, waving a gun in the air before showing himself at the front. The man it seemed was no older then Dan at first glance, he was a black guy, about 5"10' Alex was about to ask his name, until from his side he heard Dan yell, "Richard, you son of a bitch!" Dan cried with a smile, "Dan, is that you?" He said as he walked closer to get a better look, Dan hopped off the storage crate and jogged up to Richard, they slapped each others hands, forming a tight fist with it, "Richard, I think this is the first time I've seen you at school," Dan said with a smile. Richard smiled and squeezed a little tighter before they let go. "OK look, I got the fuck up here and I'm considering getting down, so let's just go." Dylon said angrily. Alex nodded and the three of them hopped off the crate and moved towards the door, Dan and Richard followed and they all continued out the door and across the grounds, passed the de-con tent, got in the truck and proceeded to the secure exit. The soldier from before ran in front of their car, waving and shouting, Alex rolled down his window and calmly turned to the soldier, "Boy, why in the hell are you leaving!" the man asked in a rushed tone, "Uhh we're going to help those survivors." Alex said matter-of-factly, "Boy, if you leave, and the choppers get here, we are leaving without you!" the man yelled, spit flying everywhere. "WHAT!" Dylon yelled, trying to force open the door, Alex turned on the child proof locks and slowly turned to the soldier as Richard and Cameron attempted to subdue the struggling Dylon, "We don't care if you leave, oh and… one more thing, DON'T FUCKING CALL ME BOY!" Alex said, as he pressed down on the pedal and the car roared away from the dumbfounded soldier.

After a 5-minute drive, Alex and his crew reached the small, 2-story building that was supposed to house the survivors, if any left. In the car ride, Alex had learned a little more about Richard. He was an 18-year-old black guy who had escaped to the school after his friend had tried to bite him and chased him down a street for 10 minutes, until Richard had found a crashed squad car and stole a .9mm Glock 17 out of the glove box and put several rounds into his friends chest. Richard then ran away, heard the news reports, and went to the safe area. Right now they faced a different situation: crowding around the house were not hundreds, more like 50, of the reanimated, already several were slowly ambling towards the car arms outstretched, grasping at air and the meat they were hoping to obtain. Inside the building they could see flickering firelight out of the second story window. Alex put the car in reverse and left the sight of the zombies and the building.

"Ok… we need a plan" Alex said as he paced around the outside of the truck, Alex had backed out to a hill overlooking the building that the survivors were holed up in. Richard was sitting in the bed of the truck and Dylon and Cameron were on the roof keeping guard, Dan got off the bed of the truck and looked toward the building, heaving a heavy sigh and crossing his arms. He wanted to help these people, but he was second guessing Alex himself, "I've got it!" came an ecstatic cry from behind Dan, he turned around to see Alex waving him over eagerly to discuss his genius plan "Ok", Alex started "Dylon and Richard, you guy's take the truck, Richard, you drive and Dylon, you sit in the bed and pick them off with your Beretta's, we'll leave you the bag with all the extra ammo, you'll drive past and pelt the creatures leading them away like a pied piper from hell, then me, Cameron and Dan will go inside, rescue the survivors and load them in the bed of the truck, if there is anymore, then we'll hot wire one of those vans, you know how to, right Cam?" Alex asked, looking at Cameron, "Huh, oh yeah, you got it," Cameron said flashing a thumbs-up. " OK then… let's go."

Dan: well Alex, that's a pretty good chapter

_Alex: BRAAAAIIIIINNNNNS_

Dan: Holy-shit… (Pulls out shotgun)

BLAAM!

Dan: Oh God Damnit… well off to the cloning machine…again.

(Drags off headless Body)

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand scene… read and review, bitches.


	7. Rescued Perspective

Hey guys here's chapter 7… I am hella sorry this is taking sooo long, but it is finals week so cut me some damn slack, I worked hard and I will keep working hard on this, OK?

Dan in lab coat…with katana: Wow… the cloner actually worked… even though it was just an old box with "Clonermatic 5000" written on the side.

Alex: Right-o me old mate, I feel right as a jerry in a spring-summer.

Dan: Shit! I set the meter from "Pleasantly foreign" to raving English-man!

Alex: Why, what ever do you mean, me old plum cherry?

Dan: Nothing noth-, wait… the fuck is a plum cherry?

Alex: Ummmm… it was a moment… I'll just get a leg hopped up on the story then, all right?

Dan: Yeah… yeah, you do that…(grabs shotgun)…

Chapter Seven

Rescued Perspective

Taylor woke up on Monday morning like she always did. Taylor's mom would always wake her up on school days and then drive her to Forestville middle school. At 12 years old, Taylor was very fit; playing volleyball and soccer all her life had a positive effect on her physique, and she had always been a fast runner in that regard. Taylor took a shower, got dressed and headed out the door. As she passed by her parent's room, she heard her dad moan in pain. Taylor put her ear to the door and listened in to here her dad stumbling around the room. Her dad had been sick like this since Sunday, but at least he was up and moving now; he had seemed dead last night. Taylor hurried through her living room and out the door.

The rest of the day proceeded normally; only thing that was weird was that Taylor's mom left work to go take her dad to the hospital. Taylor was worried but decided that it was best and proceeded to go to school normally. Forestville elementary and Middle School was only a short mile away from El Molino High School and Taylor knew her cousin Alex was probably having a bad day as well. At 3:00 in the afternoon Taylor went outside her school to see her mom was still not here to pick her up, Taylor simply shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to walk home. She got there at about 3:30 and despite several speeding cars and panicky, rushing people the walk was normal. Taylor walked into her front gate and noticed her mom's car was still there, as was her dad's. Taylor walked into her still open front door calmly, "Mom," Taylor yelled into the quiet house, "Mom?" she yelled again, this time she heard a banging noise coming from upstairs, Taylor breathed a sigh of relief and headed to the stairs, but as she got close, a large hulking shape rolled and tumbled town the long stairway and crash into the wall at the bottom, Taylor gasped and ran over before realizing that it was her mother, who was covered in blood, "Oh my god, mom!" Taylor cried and ran over to her mother. Taylor leaned down placed her hand on her mom's shoulder, but then the unbelievable happened, Taylor's mother's body began to squirm, Taylor took a step back as her mothers head started to turn to the left, cracking and popping until, with a sudden crack, her mothers head was facing Taylor, 180 degrees of the direction it should have been, then the eyes flew open, it was like nothing Taylor had ever seen, the eyes were deep, soulless and white, just looking at those eyes made you want to curl up into a little ball and die. Then Taylor's mom let out a hiss and barred her teeth. Taylor took another step back, when her father's body rolled down the stairs, the mouth and front of his pajamas covered in blood. Taylor shrieked and ran away as the two horrible things that had been her parents struggled to separate themselves. Taylor ran into the kitchen, grabbed her phone and Dialed 911.

…_Hello… you've reached the nine-one-one emergency; all lines are currently busy, if you are in danger please-_

Taylor didn't hear the rest, as at that moment she saw a shadow move closer to the ajar door of the kitchen, Taylor rushed forward and slammed the door, right on her mother's moaning, bloody head, her mother fell to the ground and was about to get back up before Taylor slammed the door again on her mother's head, her mother letting out a high pitched yelp each time Taylor slammed the door on her mother's head, each time a few more tears leaking out of her. After her mother stopped moving, Taylor got on her knees and started crying, but then she had to stop.

The reason she stopped was because of the apparent form of her stumbling, blood covered father stepping over her mother's twitching body. Taylor ran to the other side of the kitchen next to the sink. Taylor started screaming at her father to go away, but to no avail, her father simply lifted his arms, and began groping towards Taylor, his bloodstained teeth gnashing and his soulless eyes rolling in his skull with each step. Taylor did the only thing she could think of, she opened up the silverware drawer and began throwing things: knives, forks, and even spoons, some stuck but they didn't do anything to him. Taylor threw a steak knife into his stomach and he didn't even flinch. Taylor grabbed the last big, knife in the drawer, a long, 10 inch butcher knife and turned on her father to through it, but it was too late, her father pressed her into the counter and gnashed his teeth in her face, the rancid smell of rot mixing with the coppery scent of dried blood. The monster's teeth held away from Tailor's face only by her one free hand, finally, Taylor's strength gave out and she collapsed, her hands held up, cringing in fear as the monster bared down on her with a hellish moan, and every thing went silent.

"Ok then, we all have got the plan down, right?' Alex said with a lighthearted grin, Dylon flashed Alex a thumbs up from the bed of the truck, the plan was to have Dylon ride in the back while Richard drove the truck through the hoard and Dylon took potshots, leading the monsters away while Alex, Dan and Cameron went into the Central Office and rescued the survivors, if any. "Alright then, hit it guys, we'll see you later" Richard nodded and drove away, Alex looked back at Dan and Cameron, who nodded, raised their handguns up and nodded, they of course still had their things, Cameron with his trusty bat stashed in his backpack, Dan with his Katana resting calmly on his hip, and Alex with his crowbar hanging on his belt Alex lifted up his Ruger and Cocked the gun once, putting a .9mm round into the chamber of the high powered firearm. The trio then proceeded to navigate the block until they were in sight of the building, Dylon and Richard were doing their jobs right, several of the zombies were laying dead on the ground twitching, some had a few chest wounds but all for all Dylon was doing an amazing job of keeping his shots above the neck, Alex motioned his hand to Dan and Cameron for them to move in. The three ran forward to he building, careful to avoid any of the bodies. They all ran to the Central office and slowly eased open the front door. The sight of papers thrown about and the sound of absolute silence dominating the room, it was hard to believe that not even 12 hours ago this room was full of people minding their own business. Now it seemed they were all dead…or worse.

" The light is coming from upstairs, so I'm going to assume that there are stairs here, but where?" Alex said absentmindedly, "Over here," Dan said from across the room, Alex grabbed his halogen light and shined it at Dan, Dan was standing next to a half open door with his gun at his waist, Dan kicked the door open as Alex's light shined up the stairway. "Wow, Dan how did you know?" Cameron asked. "My Dad used to work here, he just quit a few days ago, now I know why." Dan snickered to himself "Thing is, he always said he worked for the phone company." Dan said into a void, "Alright Dan, I don't want to ask you too much, but could you find your Dad's office and find any clues on the virus?" Alex asked apprehensively. Dan looked at him, pulled out his Mag-light, and ran down a hall to the left. "Ok Cameron, let's move it." Alex said.

"AHHH! DIE YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKERS!" Dylon screamed as he loaded another round into the soft gray matter of an advancing zombie. "Richard! How are we doing!" Dylon yelled into the back window, " We're doing fine Dylo- Wait a minute- HOLD ON!" Richard yelled. Suddenly there was a huge crash and Dylon was flung from the car into a ditch on the side of the road, Dylon lay there for a minute, afraid of moving, until he heard the hellish parade of moans chided him into rising. Slowly, Dylon rose from the ditch and ran towards the truck, The pick-up was on it's side, windshield cracked open and the front of the car wrapped upon a fallen telephone line. "Richard…" Dylon yelled into the darkness. "Richard!" Dylon yelled again, Dylon stared out into the darkness searching frantically for Richard, until he heard a loud moan and felt rancid breath on the back of his neck, Dylon spun around, leveled his gun at the monsters head and pulled the trigger, before the smoke had cleared the barrel, Dylon was running, leaving the wrecked car and the lost Richard in his wake.

Alex and Cameron proceeded up the stairs, Alex holding his Ruger and UV-light

in classic cop underhand style, while Cameron had his Anaconda Magnum and a head-lamp he had found in a utility closet, upstairs the setting was incredibly cramped, there was a long hallway, barely able to fit two men abreast inside, on either side were several doors, several ajar, and one in which the flickering light was clearly visible under the doors crack, "Cameron, you cover left, and I'll watch the right," Alex said, Cameron nodded and proceeded to inspect the rooms on either side, nothing of interest was there until he looked inside the third room, just across from this was the room with the light, which Alex was trying to get in, as it was barricaded and no one was answering his calls, but this didn't concern Cameron, in this dark room, Cameron could see a shadow, like black on black, hardly noticeable. As Cameron got closer, the shadow rustled around. Cameron aimed his gun at the shape, until his headlamp revealed the huddling figure of a small girl, cringing from the light in her eyes, Cameron lowered his gun to see that the young girl was crying, "Alex, I found a survivor, get in here." Cameron yelled over his shoulder. Alex ran into the room and stopped halfway when he saw who it was, "Taylor?"

Taylor was cringing after her dad had leaned forward to bite her. She was going to throw the knife in her hand at her father, but it was a good thing she had not thrown it because as she had cringed, her father had rushed forward, impaling himself through the eye with the knife. Taylor pushed her father off, disgusted with the sickening, scraping sound her father made as his head slowly slide off the bloody knife. Looking across the kitchen, Taylor saw her mother's body and now her father's. Taylor's eyes filled with tears and she ran outside, and she didn't stop running until she made it to the other side of town, this slightly more populated area made it clear just how high the measure of pandemonium that was occurring. Taylor saw a large group of people run into the new Central Office building. It was already getting dark and Taylor needed a place to be safe, she ran into the building and up the stairs. She saw an open door and ran into it, but she was stopped by a large, burly man. The man spun and leveled a shotgun at her head, "Piss off, we have enough mouths to feed." The man said before stepping further into the room and slamming the door in her face. Taylor than found an empty room, closed the door and prayed to be safe.

"And here I am, about 10 hours later and you guy's walk in, god I'm so glad you made it, I thought you were dead for sure." Taylor said as she finished telling her story, "Well we're here, and there are a lot more survivors in the next room, right? One that needs a good bullet in the ass too." Alex said as he remembered the large man who had locked his cousin outside of a possible haven, "I don't know, an hour ago, I started hearing gunshots in there, and lot's of screaming," Taylor said as she stood up, "Ok well, Dan is downstairs, and Dylon and Richard should be back soon in the truck, then we will go back to El Molino and the choppers might still be there." Alex said in an upbeat attitude. As the three of them proceeded to the door with the flickering flashlights, they heard the unmistakable sound of breaking glass, followed by gunfire.

Well well Lady's and Gent's I FINALLY did it, I'd like to thank Dan for the whip and the cuts I'll be nursing for the next few weeks, and Dylon and Cameron for being complete retards! FINALS BLOW HUGE DONKEY DONG! All right then I'm out sry 4 that lil burst, I'll keep writing and as always! Please review it motivates me so much when I here responses, thank you


	8. Circle of Life

Hey guts chapter 8 is here and uhhh… uhhh. Yeah, ummm anyway, in this chapt- ARGH I can't take it, Dan's keeping me locked up in a cage and isn't feeding me, I'm only alive because a mother mongoose has nursed me as her own, tomorrow I'm gonna learn how to kill a cobra!- NO! I'm a human, HUMAN… oh god…

Alcurian, thank you for your kind words, I am happy you enjoy my work and I hope you continue to follow this series, p.s. do you ever go on coke music, I'm asking if it's you. …Scratch

And to everyone who loves this story, my friend Cameron, who is a very good animator, is drawing a manga for the story, we hope to make a website soon so we can share this most awesomeness shit with you all

Chapter 8

Circle of life

Dan was still inspecting the ground floor of the central office. He swept his flashlight across the room, revealing overturned desks and papers flung about the room, to his left was a long line of waist-high windows, due to the darkness inside due to the lack of power. Dan could see outside, but not far. Thankfully, what little he could see was calm and ghoul-free. Dan swept his flashlight to the far hallway to reveal a door. To anyone who had never been in the central office, it would have been a plain old door, but Dan had been in there, inside that door was his father's office. Dan holstered his USP and held the flashlight under-hand above his shoulder. Dan turned the knob on the door but was surprised when the door simply swung open; Dan rested his hand on his katana's hilt and clicked it up so the vacuum effect on the blade was dismissed, allowing the blade to slide out much easier. The room seemed untouched; the uncomfortable part of the room was the eerie glow coming from an open laptop. Dan rushed to his father's desk chair, and on the laptop was a large umbrella logo. Dan pulled up the bottom toolbar and saw a minimized item. Dan pulled that up and saw it was an E-mail to his father:

_To: Dr. Patrick McCoy_

_An outbreak of such magnitude that you spoke of last Saturday, the fact of the matter is that the only way a full infection of the country could occur is if all our laboratory's were to occur a release of the T-virus hybrid at the exact same time, and… let's face it, that is impossible…_

Dan, sighed and shut down the laptop, Dan looked around further in the filing cabinets, but the most he found were some empty folders with the umbrella logo. Dan realized this instant that his father had been here not long ago, and had left his laptop. Dan's eyes widened as he thought that the computer must have some secret files, Dan grabbed the computer and put it in his father's case that Dan found under the desk. Dan hung the strap of the case over his shoulder and proceeded out the door. As Dan once again crossed the eerie hallway, he noticed movement out of one of the windows. Dan ran towards one and saw a shape moving out of the shadows, it could have been a ghoul but Dan saw it was running. Dan clicked his Mag-light on and aimed it at the shape to reveal Dylon panting and wheezing less then 10 feet from the building. As the light shone in Dylon's eyes, he raised his hands up, still clutching his Berettas. Dylon squinted into the light and saw it was Dan. Dylon waved his arms frantically and screamed at Dan inside the building. Inside, Dan had no idea what was wrong with Dylon, he was waving his arms and yelling but the soundproof glass was preventing Dylon's voice. Finally Dylon stopped, looked to his left and gasped. Dylon then leveled his Berettas and stood perfectly still. Dylon then looked at his guns, screamed in rage, and ran off to the right. Dan simply stood there puzzled until he saw what was wrong. Dan looked in horror out the window as a large, bearded man stumbled into Dan's beam of light, and turned to face him, the man's eye socket had been clawed up and the bloody, dim white pupil rolled in it's head until it was looking straight at Dan. The zombie then stumbled into the glass and pounded at it, moaning and trying to gnaw at the glass. Dan collected himself and upholstered his USP, Dan got on one knee so he was eye level with the creature, causing the monster to bite and claw at the smooth glass more maliciously, Dan smirked, put the gun against the glass and pulled the trigger.

"Damn it… we need to get in that room and then get the hell out of here. Breaking glass is never good." Cameron said as he pulled his magnum out. Alex nodded and pulled out his Ruger, aimed it at the lock and squeezed the trigger. The loud BANG rang through the hallway, causing Taylor to shriek slightly and cover her ears. Alex then lifted his foot and kicked with all his might at the broken and smoking lock. Alex kicked and kicked, until finally, the barricade that had been erected inside the room came crashing down, causing the door to fly open. However, Alex, Cameron, and Taylor were not greeted by comforting images. Lingering in the room was the rotten, coppery smell of dried blood, the room was completely covered in it. The light off of Alex's UV light was lighting the whole room up in dark crimson: littered around the floor were bodies, at least 10 of them, upon closer inspection 8 of the bodies were suffering from bite wounds, while two had gunshots in there heads. One of the bodies sporting gun wounds was leaning against the wall, with a gun in his hand and a bullet-hole in his head. He had a bag over one shoulder and was covered head to toe in blood, obvious signs of suicide. , "Holy Shit," Alex said under his breath, the sound of more gunshots persuaded them all to stop gaping and get out of there, looking around the only apparent way out of the room was the door, until they saw in gorgeous yellow letters, FIRE ESCAPE Alex and Taylor dashed to the escape window and started to pry it open in hopes of running down the fire escape to safety, as Cameron inspected the room, he grabbed the suicide man's bag and gun before joining Taylor and Alex. With Cameron's help, the window finally wrenched free and they all climbed on to the metal staircase hugging the building. They started down the fire escape until they heard a thump. Alex and Taylor continued running but Cameron had to look back, one of the bite covered bodies was twitching and lifting it's arms up. This was all the motivation Cameron needed to continue running down the fire escape.

Alex and Taylor were already on the pavement in a dark alley between a quickie mart and the central office, "Which way do we go?" Taylor asked. Suddenly 5 zombies stumbled across one end of the alley, stopped, turned their heads towards Alex, Cameron and Taylor, and went right for them, "Ok… we go this way," Alex said as he grabbed Taylor's wrist and pulled her in the opposite direction of the infected creatures Cameron didn't hesitate as he ran after Taylor and Alex into the main street at the office's front, "Great… now what?" Taylor asked as they stared down each end of the silent road, suddenly, one of the windows behind them shattered and Dan came diving out, he rolled once and aimed his gun at Alex as Alex returned the favor, both of them looked down the barrel of each other's guns before coming to, they stood silent for a second, before bursting out laughing, "why's that funny?" Taylor asked, " Got me…" Cameron said in reply, suddenly another crash was heard down the road as a large Van came screeching to a halt right next to the group, the all raised their guns and pointed at the van until the sliding door flew open, reveling Dylon's flushed face, "IN!" Dylon yelled, each of them piled into the van, and looked back at the oncoming Zombies before slamming the door, "Punch it!" Alex yelled as Dylon pressed the accelerator down and the Van flew away from the on looking, putrid mob.

"Argh! God Damn it Alex, Why do you talk us into that shit, and who the hell is this!" Dylon yelled over his Shoulder, "Well Where the hell is the truck, and our ammo, and Richard!" Alex screamed back, Dylon didn't say anything but seemed to slump in his chair, "Alright guys chill out," Dan said, "now then Alex, introduce us to this girl," Dan said calmly, as he had never met her," yeah, yeah your right Dan." Alex said, "guy's, this is my cousin Taylor, she was the only survivor we found." Alex said as he looked at the floor grimly, "ok… now Dylon, you explain yourself." Dan said, " Ok… me and Richard were coasting along, leading the monsters away like Alex had planned, when Richard screamed "hold on" and we crashed, I was flung from the bed of the truck and nearly passed out, I got up and looked for Richard and the bag, but I had to run from the monsters before I could find either, so I ran, keeping the monsters at bay with the clips I had left, I saw Dan but then I had to run from the zombies that were chasing me, so I got away, found this van, it was unlocked and the keys were inside so I rescued you guys." Dylon finished, "wow. Ok so I guess we head to El Molino and hope to god that the choppers are still there," Alex said as he headed to the back of the van and laid down on the couch. The van was an old van from the seventies, more like a camper really, there were two couches, one in the back across the door and one with it's back across the inside of the left side of the car, across from that couch was a single stair and a large sliding door, and next to that door was a single captains chair, and of course there was a driver's and passenger's seat up front, Dan took his usual place in the passenger seat, staring out the window, Dylon drove the Van while Taylor laid Down on the couch across from the door, Cameron took the captains chair next to the door and Alex took the couch in the back of the Van.

As they drove to el Molino Cameron looked at the items he had plundered from the suicidal man. The gun he was holding was a Belgian FN-PRO 9 series, it used .9mm ammo and could hold 16 bullets a clip, it was lightweight and had very little recoil, Cameron searched the bag and found a gun holster for the PRO 9, he looked across at Taylor and saw she was unarmed so he did what was right, "uhhh Taylor," Cameron said, Taylor looked up with interest to what Cameron was doing, "Do you know how to use one of these?" Cameron asked as he held out the PRO 9 and the holster to Taylor. "a little" Taylor said as she shakily reached for the gun, " there's nothing to it, just point and shoot." Cameron said with a half-hearted smile. Cameron returned to his chair and continued searching through the bag.

Dan had his own spoils as well, he lifted his father's laptop case off the floor and pulled out the computer, he discovered a car adapter, the type that plug into the cigarette lighter, and he clicked it in, he plugged the other end into his laptop and began searching for more secrets of his father's, but to no avail, the mail folder had been wiped clean, Dan sighed heavily and started to put the laptop back in the bag, "wait a minute Dan." Came Cameron's voice from the backseat, as Dan turned to see what Cameron had that was so important.

,"Wow… nice camera" Alex said from the backseat, glancing at the small digital camcorder that Cameron had found in the bag, "Dan… hand me that laptop." Alex said as Dan unbuckled and climbed into the back area, laptop in hand Alex took the camera from Cameron and plugged it into the port on the side of the laptop. Alex had always been pretty good with computers and he was probably the best among his friends with them, Alex opened up the media player and played the memory left on the camera. First it showed several people running, from the sky it looked as if it was about 4:00 or 5:00 in the evening, as the people ran into a large building the camera turned off, the camera later came back on with the man who had committed suicide looking into the lens.

_Yes ok… so this is the video journal of myself, uh Ian Phereson, and uh, at precisely 4:35 p.m. of Monday, February 12th, 2005, myself and several others have taken refuge inside the central office, it is now midnight and we just made a radio broadcast to the national guard for a rescue, but we were denied, we are a total of 14 people, including myself, one person was bitten by one of the crazy people and she has passed out, and we hope that the army will reconsider and save us. Now we will bed down for the night and hope all is well in the morning,_

The next part started with Ian talking in a hushed voice with a flushed face and tears in his eyes

_Uh, um, this is Ian at an unknown time, the woman who was bitten has gone insane, I slept under cover of a few tables so she hasn't seen me, but as far as I know, everyone else is dead, she is right near me and I can hear her breathing, she just came back to consciousness and began…eating everyone in there sleep, I heard the screaming and hid, I found a gun and I think I can take her out and, no SHE'S SEEN ME ARGH!_

The camera then fell to the ground as screams and gunshots were heard, all was silent for a minute until suddenly a shadow was seen over the lens and the camera was lifted into the air.

_Ugh, this is Ian back again, ugh. _Ian was then shown carrying the camera over to a far wall, slumping against it and sliding down till he was sitting with the camera held to his face. _Um, uh, look, I've got nothing, everyone is dead, I'm the only survivor, not only that, but I can here more of the sick people outside, moaning, I know it sounds crazy but… I think these things are well, zombies, if anyone is seeing this tape, than I advise, never stop running, because mankind is no longer the dominant species, there is no rescue, there is only survival, take these words to heart, heh, this is Ian Phereson, signing off. _Ian said this, as he put the gun to his head, smiled, and pulled the trigger.

Wow, the comforting embrace of death there huh? Anyway

SUMMER BREAK

Any who, I promise to keep writing so all of you please keep reading, PEACE!


	9. Requiem of Hopelessness

Chapter 9

Requiem of Hopelessness

Disclaimer, I do not own Resident Evil, Sony pictures or Capcom. Resident Evil is the copyrighted

belongings of Capcom. This is a work of fiction and any similarities or likeness to real persons is purely coincidental.

The mood in the car had not improved in the 10 minutes since the movie had ended. Dan had taken the laptop back, inserted the disk he had downloaded his father's files into, and was pawing through useless reports, trying to find something that could be of use, Dylon was calmly driving, staring ahead and cautiously avoiding all the random obstacles littering the road, never speaking and never averting his gaze from the road, Taylor was sitting on the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest, sobbing silently into her own knees, Cameron was sitting in his chair and digging through the bag, taking inventory of all that was left of their supplies, Alex was sitting in the back, the dark rear of the car seeming to swallow him up as he sat perfectly still, and the ride continued in this fashion for 10 extra minutes before Dylon broke the conversation,

"Oh no..." Dylon said causing Dan and Taylor to lift their heads up, "…look," Dylon said as he pointed ahead, peering out of the windshield. A terrible sight greeted Dan's eyes, rising out of the horizon like a twisted, foreboding snake was a pillar of acrid smoke. As Dylon rose over the next hill the smoke revealed it's depressing source: down the hill Dylon had parked upon was El Molino High School, only it was in ruins, smoke rising from the twisted and gore drenched wreckage of several Chinook helicopters. Fires blazing across the entire campus, with hundreds of undead patrolling the ruins like the grizzly creatures they were, perhaps most disturbing were the many children who had been reanimated, most feasting on a large mass of red gore and military clothing. "No…" came Taylor's voice. Dylon angrily shifted gears and raced away from the horrible scene.

"Well this is fucking WONDERFUL!" Dylon screamed, about half an hour after they had sped away from their last hope of salvation, "This is all your fault Alex, you…you… ARGH!" Dylon said as he spun around and started hitting and kicking everything around him. "Dylon show some Damn respect!" came Cameron's voice, "If it weren't for Alex or Dan or me or even you Dylon, then we could all be dead!" Cameron finished, Dylon looked away and stomped off while Cameron sat down on the hood of the car and heaved a huge sigh, Alex stood up and took a few steps away from the van to get a better view of the large twisted black cloud, the moans of the undead reaching over the hills like a hellish choir. "So what are we going to do?" came Dan's calm voice. "What?" Alex replied angrily. "What's your next plan Alex?" Dan continued, "Oh, MY plan?" Alex said in pretended surprise, "Oh, well why the fuck would we follow my plan, huh? Why do I have to make a plan, why fucking me, huh? HUH!" Alex screamed. He fell to his knees and started panting heavily. Dan said nothing and the silence seemed to last a lifetime until taylor spoke. "Look, it's been a long 2 days ok? For everyone. Why don't we spend the rest of the day finding a safe place and bed down for a while?" Taylor said reassuringly. "I'm in," Cameron said quickly, eager to resolve any more conflict. Alex paused for a minute before taking one last glance at the spiraling cloud before nodding and heading back toward the van, "Alright then guys, let's get in the Van. Maybe we can find a haven of sorts, but we should be careful, if there are survivors there, they might fight us, and If I've learned anything here, it's that I'd rather take on 20 zombies un-armed then one human with a gun..."

After about an hour the van was low on gas. The ride had been un-eventful though tricky, the free-way was crowded with the remains of cars who had attempted to flee the area before the outbreak gripped the area. As it seemed, not many had succeeded. The need for gas had become critical when a gas station appeared over on a small off-ramp. Dylon turned the car and coasted into the town. It was a small highway dwelling, the whole town consisting of gas stations, fast food restaurants and a few rural homes. The entire town was deserted, the center street containing only refuse and an overturned car, the absolute silence was unsettling. Dylon slowly pulled up to the gas pump and proceeded to exit the car. Alex opened the side door and hopped out double time, gun at the ready. Alex swept the area while Cameron and Taylor exited the car slowly and cautiously walked over to the gas pump where Alex, Dan and Dylon were discussing the plan, "Ok, the power is still on, friggin miracle, but it's a new system. To turn on the flow of gas a button has to be pressed behind the register," Dylon said. "How do you know that?" Dan asked. Dylon then proceeded to point to the pump, where a pictorial instruction illustrated exactly what Dylon had said, "Ok, Dan and me will go in and flip the switch and the rest of you guard the van, it's quiet but I want an escape route outta here," Alex said, "Dylon, when the light goes on, start pumping the gas," Alex said sternly pointing at Dylon, Dylon scoffed and leaned against the van, muttering a "fine" under his breath, Alex looked at Dan and nodded, Dan pulled his gun out, flipped the flashlight on and dashed towards the dark gas station as Alex turned on his UV-light, lifted his Ruger to the ready and followed suit.

The gas station was completely dark inside, snack wrappers were strewn around the store and several of the shelves were turned over, broken glass and random items littered the floor as Alex and Dan searched the area, Dan saw the cashier's desk and jogged behind it and began to frantically look for the button. He saw a button that was labeled "Master Pump Control".

Dan looked underneath the label and saw several switches and a key hole, Dan flipped all the switches to on and pressed the button…..nothing happened. "Alex," Dan said over his shoulder. "Yeah," Alex said looking away from the novelty "Enjoy Sunny California" burlap bag he was filling with snacks, water and other random items "We need a key…" Dan said while standing up "Great," Alex said, "Well, where the hell are we gonna get a key?…" when suddenly a large bang shook the door of the employee bathroom.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Taylor asked, "I don't know. Dylon, you think we should go in and check on them?" Cameron said. "No," Dylon said coldly, "he wanted us to stay out here so we will stay here," Dylon said with a sneer. After a few seconds his eyes began to wander. However, his expression morphed to one of surprise and elation as his eyes fell upon a Red brick building with several barred windows that could only be a police station. "On the other hand…" Dylon said to himself silently, "Guys, who's up for a little trip?" he asked at Cameron and Taylor, "Wait, you just said-" Cameron was cut off by Dylon, "Yes I know but now it's different?" Dylon said innocently, Taylor was next to cut in, "But… how can we just leave Alex and Dan alone?" Dylon then began to speak in a voice that insinuated that Taylor was much younger than she was, "Taylor, they'll be fine. It doesn't even look like this place has power, nowhere else does" he said as he motioned to the gas station and the rest of the town, "and don't you think Alex and Dan would be surprised if they came back to a new stash of guns?" he then gave her a reassuring smile, but Taylor, sensing the lack of respect in his voice, turned and stared eagerly at the gas light. "Dylon, no. We can't leave them to fend for themselves. Besides, what if…" Taylor said worriedly, Cameron began nodding feverishly and turning to Dylon, "Well Dylon, what if all this doesn't work out and Dan and Alex are…."Cameron said "Cam, have you noticed that we have virtually _nothing _to defend ourselves? Those two are in there, fucking around, looking for a button, and we're sitting out here like a goddamn chicken waiting for the axe! Let's just go in quick and get some supplies!" Cameron pondered Dylon's logic for a moment, then reluctantly allowed himself to say, "Let's at least tell them what we're doing." Dylon, becoming aggravated, moved close to Cameron's face, "First of all, fuck Dan; all he cares about is his poor daddy. Second of all, fuck Alex; he's losing his mind. Third, I'm not wasting anymore time to go in there. Fourth, and most importantly..….. FUCK ALEX." Dylon got out of the van and slammed the door behind him and started toward the police station. "WAIT!" Cameron said as loudly as he dared, keeping in mind the importance not to attract any undead manifestations, "What about Taylor?" "Leave her there, She doesn't need to come in here, could be dangerous." Dylon called without turning back to the van. Taylor, finally tearing her eyes away from the back window and gas light, beamed fearfully at Cameron, "Ohhh no. No way are you guys leaving me here alone!" she got out of the van and waited to follow Cameron. Cameron hesitated, torn between keeping Taylor safe, making sure Alex and Dan would be alright, helping Dylon, and what he could do to make everyone happy. At last, he opened his door, grabbed Taylor by the wrist, and trotted after Dylon, "Wait up!"

Taylor, following Cameron's pull, took one last hopeful look at the gas light and the dark, decrepit building beyond it.

Dan and Alex had their guns at the ready, Alex put his UV flashlight under the gun and held both at the ready, Dan had his gun pointed at the door with the gun's light cutting a wide swath, Alex took a step towards the door and it shook violently, Alex took a fast step back and Dan couldn't help but flinch. Alex looked at dan at took a long deep breath, "ok" Alex whispered, " We kick the door open on three, alright, one….tw-" CRASH. Something large and fleshy burst out of the bathroom and off to the darkness to the right of the store. "What the fuck was that" Alex yelled in a frightened tone, suddenly, a crash behind the two made them jump, Dan and Alex scanned the room frantically lights flashing across the whole store, after a few seconds of this, Alex Lowered his gun warily. "Well, what ever it is it's gone now" Alex said, Turning back to Dan, "yeah maybe" Dan said as he looked down to holster his gun, he heaved a deep sigh after realizing that he had been holding his breath. He looked up at Alex and saw him staring at something above dan's head with his mouth open and a look of utter terror and disbelief on his face. Dan slowly and shakily began to turn his head around. Hanging on the ceiling behind Dan was a… creature that was anything but human, bulging muscles covered the majority of it's body, wickedly scythed claws clicked and cut chunks out of the tiled roof, but perhaps this monsters most horrifying feature was it's face, it was disturbingly human, but the head had swollen so large that it more resembled a basketball, only a basketball with no eyes and a 2 foot wide gaping maw filled with horrible yellow teeth and dripping saliva. Dan let out an almost inaudible gasp. The monster twitched, screamed and leaped at dan.

"What was that?" Taylor shrieked, "What was what?" Dylon asked "I heard something" Taylor said hurridly. "Yeah right" Dylon said " Stop saying shit for attention and let's keep moving."

OK guys there you go, Im sorry it has been so long but well, summer you know how it is, And I did wind up finishing it and…goddamnit dan get that shotgun outta my face, ok well stay tuned cause geuss what….IM BACK BITCHES


	10. Shaky Survival

The River's Nightmare

Chapter 10

Shaky Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own anything involving resident evil, resident evil is the sole property of Capcom and they are wonderful people for it

HOLY MOTHERFUCKSHIT! I did this chapter without Dan Cracking a whip once…or even saying a word……ok well apocalypse will arrive soon then lol

"Great, the power's out here too" Dylon said. He, Taylor and Cameron had entered the sheriffs station and the horrid darkness seemed to envelop the trio as they stumbled over overturned office furniture and slid on random papers. "Dylon, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, what if Alex and Dan are in trouble?" Taylor said shakily. There was no reply, followed by a loud bang and an angry "Fuck" from Dylon. "what's wrong?" Cameron said, out of the darkness and amid the swearing Dylon mattered to mutter about how he had banged his knee against a desk, further inspection of the desk yielded 2 flashlights. Cameron took one and clicked it on and off to inspect it's usefulness, Dylon turned his on and gasped. Illuminated in the eerie glow of the flashlight was a clear glass cabinet, housed inside were a number of firearms, ranging from shotguns to magnums and even a brand new, M4 assault rifle. "See? Do you fucking see, I told you" Dylon said with a smug grin on his face, "now we load these guns into the van and nobody is the wiser to our little excursion, see you guys I knew that if-" CRASH- Dylon was cut short by the sound of a crashing window, followed by several gunshots.

"Fucking Kill it!" Alex screamed as the Monster bared down on him and Dan. As the creature let out another unholy screamed and leapt at Dan, Dan turned and dropped to the ground just as the huge monster pounced. Overshooting it's original target of Dan, it hit the ground with a large thud and skidded out of the front door. "Run!" Alex screamed, helping Dan to his feet, the two rushed out into the darkened street. " where'd It go?" Dan asked, searching the area. "wait, where's Cameron and the rest?" Alex asked in disbelief. Dan looked at the van and his eyes widened upon not seeing the rest of the group. "Where the fu-" Dan started when an inhuman shriek pierced the night, Alex spun around, and on the roof of the gas station was the monster, It's skin and muscles rippling in the moonlight, it opened it's huge mouth once again and shrieked, but this time it attacked, the monsters huge, barbed tongue flew at Dan and Alex with breakneck speed, piercing the asphalt next to them. "Ahh!" Alex gasped, Dan remained indifferent and drew his katana, He razed the sword up and brought it crashing down upon the barbed tongue. But the tongue quickly jerked away and spun around Dan, flying at an unheard of speed at the back of Dan's skull, Alex jumped forward and tackled Dan out of the way. Alex then drew his Ruger and opened fire on the monster, landing two hits on the monsters torso and one shot tearing through the creature's oversized cranium. Felling the creature. Dan and Alex froze for several seconds until reasonably sure the coast was clear. Slowly the both let out a long exasperated sigh. When several more screams were heard…..Human screams…….

"Oh my god, what was that?" Taylor shrieked, "It must have been the guys, Dylon let's go" Cameron said quickly before he and Taylor both turned and dashed outside the room. Dylon attempted to protest but they were already outside by that time, as Taylor and Cameron rushed outside and scanned the area haphazardly for any sign of the other two. "ALEX, DAN, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" Taylor screamed, Cameron kept searching when he heard a rustle and A scream directly behind him, As he was preoccupied looking one of the reanimated had grabbed Taylor and was attempting to bite her, Taylor shrieked and wriggled out of it's grasp, she took a few steps away from it and pulled out a 10 inch butcher knife, she then let out a bloodthirsty scream and slammed the dagger into the side of the creatures head and continued to scream until it slumped to the ground, She panted heavily before quickly jerking her blade free of the monsters skull, rewarding her with a quick spurt of blood across the pavement, Taylor stood up and just stood there in the dark, looking at the monster's now dead face and the blood on the knife. Cameron was released from the stupor by the horrible chorus of moans behind him, upon spinning he saw a horrifying sight, the whole town was pouring out the living dead, already the central street was full to brimming with dozens of the creatures. Immediately to Cameron's left one of the undead grabbed Cameron and bared down on him, suddenly a whirling was heard and the monster's head jerked to the right and the monster slumped to the ground, sticking out of it's head was a large crowbar. "Run!" came a voice from the right, Cameron and Taylor turned and saw Alex and Dan running towards them at breakneck speed towards them. "Run to the highway Alex and Dan screamed, Taylor and Cameron, looked at each other and followed suit, and they continued to run for what seemed like hours.

Back inside the police station, Dylon was completely indifferent to the outside events, and was still cursing to himself as he loaded and inspected the guns he had found. "Dumbasses, fucking Dan, fucking Alex and his little fucking baby cousin" Dylon muttered angrily as he cocked the M4 assault rifle. He also grabbed some road flares and a nightstick. He then proceeded to grab one of the Remington Shotguns off of the wall and loaded several shells into a pouch on his belt, the last thing he found was a Large bayonet knife that fit perfectly on the tip of the prized M4 he had discovered. Dylon then proceeded to head out of the building, still mumbling curses under his breath he walked out onto the now empty street and headed to the van. "Hey are any of you fuckwads here?" Dylon said angrily. He opened the Van door and looked around, when he heard gunshots come from further down the road, Dylon's head spun quickly to the source of the sound and saw dozens of dark shapes chasing several fewer smaller shapes, gunshots and muzzle flashes were heard and seen respectively, Dylon Rushed into the van and attempted to start it, it did but shuddered violently, the gas meter had been on the red "E" for a while and it wouldn't move far, but that was fine for now, Dylon slammed on the accelerator and charged towards his friends.

"How Fucking many are there?" Alex screamed As he fired into the skull of another of the reanimated corpses, Dan Rushed forward and stabbed his katana into the neck of an attacker and sliced to the side, cutting the head half off, Dan then kicked the head, knocking it away from the group and into the bushes, another of the attackers appeared and attempted to attack Dan, Dan then took his sword and stabbed the monster in the gut, it didn't even flinch, Dan then raised his gun and Blew off half the monsters face. Cameron was fighting his own battles, As one zombie rushed towards him, Cameron took his baseball bat and stabbed the blunt end into the monsters chest, breaking several ribs and knocking the monster back several feet, it looked back up at him, baring what few yellow and gore drenched teeth it had left, Cameron then took his bat and backhanded the monster's skull, knocking it to the ground, Cameron then began to pound the monster's back with the blunt bat, shattering it's spine, the monster began to twitch violently and then stopped abruptly.. Alex was about 10 yards away, he had his Ruger out and was open firing on many of the monsters, as one stumbled towards him Alex gripped the pistol in both hands and fired the guns, landed two shots in the chest and one in the monsters skull, felling it, he then pulled out his crowbar and swung the hooked end at another nearby monster, the crowbar cracked into the side of the monsters skull, Alex then spun with his grip on the crowbar still, and judo flipped the monster over his shoulder, ripping out a section of the monsters jaw, Alex looked down at the monster wriggling on it's back, before lifting up his foot and pounded the creatures face with his boot. Taylor was close to Alex, Firing off shot's with her pistol, landing many shots above the shoulders as well, this fighting couldn't last though, fatigue was setting in much quicker due to their lack of sleep, and there was no end to the horde of monsters suddenly, when the creatures had gathered and all hope was lost, a bright light and a horn sounded, Dylon pulled up in the van with an assault rifle outside of the driver's window, Dylon was firing off several shots as he drove and he braked so suddenly that the door flew open, Dylon said nothing and he didn't need to, the group jumbled into the Van and Dylon sped them to safety.

Ok there you are, little bit sudden an ending but more will be explained soon, maybe Ill be nice and cut the characters a break………..nah, oh and BTW to all world of warcraft players, My character's name is Methu and I reside In the greymane server, if your interested, Cameron is karek, also on greymane, and Taylor is Cloey, still greymane, if you are interested to look at the guns we have go to www.world. it is the best gun sight on the web


	11. Costly Refuge

Costly Refuge

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil, Capcom, or any pertaining relations, I wish I did, cause I wouldn't have been dumb enough to put RE:4 on the PS2.…retards..

As the group sped away in the van, looking out the back window at the quickly fading horde of ghouls they had escaped from, the cabin of the van was dead silent, save for the heavy panting of each of the hapless teenagers. They drove on until the horde was safely behind them and nothing more then a dot on the quickly darkening horizon. The ride continued in silence until, about an hour later, and night had fully fallen, the van sputtered and stopped, they were stuck, without any gas, on an abysmal interstate during Armageddon.

No one said a word as they climbed out of the van one by one, Alex looked down as far as he could see by the glow of the moon, as far as he could tell, the highway stretched on, flat, but not barren, for littering the highway were dozens of abandoned cars, trucks, every vehicle imaginable, speechless, the group had gathered in a semi circle around the sliding door of the van, "We uh, we should maybe just sleep in the van tonight.." Dylon said "No." Alex replied firmly, everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind, "Alex, we, We have to rest, I can't go on like this, no one can" Cameron said as calmly as he could. "we can't stay here, no chance, we are unprotected, and who says they aren't still following, they move slow but by daylight they could be here, I'm not risking us that way" Alex said, "ok Alex I've had it" Dylon spoke up quickly, "I'm sick of your 'I'm the quiet leader' bullshit" he said with a sneer. "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead, all of you, I'm the one who should be leading this group, not you, all you've done is come up with ideas that fail or get us killed" he said again, Taylor and Cameron looked shocked, Dan looked away, and Alex, while keeping a stern face, couldn't help taking a step back. "I say we're sleeping here in the van tonight, If you have a problem with that, then you go somewhere else." Alex looked in disbelief at Dylon's unflinching face. After an uneasy quiet Alex let out a deep breath and stared at the ground," then it's settled" Dylon finished, as he climbed back into the van without a word, Taylor and Cameron uneasily walked into the van without a word as Dan walked over to Alex, but as soon as his mouth was open Alex interrupted him, "don't say anything" Alex said darkly, his sweat soaked matted hair covering his eyes "he's completely right, what was I thinking, all I've done is mess everything up, all I do gets people killed, the school, Richard, my dad……" Alex trailed off. Dan showed the slightest trickle of emotion on his face at this, no one except Taylor had even mentioned their families, even though the image of the gore soaked, half eaten corpse of his mother festered freshly in his mind. "let's get some sleep" Alex said as he moved towards the van, Dan took one last look at the Twilight sky, before moving towards the decrepit van for the night.

Taylor woke with a start, she couldn't see at all, and the only sound was that of her companions heavy breathing, she could barely make out a figure, black on black, sitting upright on the backseat. Rising from her spot on the floor she moved to the backseat and sat next to her cousin, "still awake huh?" she said quietly, "someone has to be" Alex replied in a stern voice. Taylor brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them close to her, "Alex, what's going to happen if we survive, I mean….how do we know anyone else is even alive?" Taylor asked. Alex was shocked at just how calmly she had said such a heartbreaking thing and yet still proceeded to remain so calm. "Taylor…" Alex started, "there, there's no way we are the only survivors, I mean think about it, how can a group of teenagers in backwoods Sonoma county be the only survivors in the entire world, and we had the least warning, it may be true that everyone we knew is…" he cut off there, as Taylor hugged her knees a little tighter at the mention of loved ones. Alex thought back on what had happened when he ran off 2 days ago. He wondered if his father had made it, and was curios at how little it had mattered to him up till now. Alex's thinking was interrupted when stirring from the other side of the van and Cameron rose from his spot on the floor, his hair visibly askew in the half darkness. "oh, good, now I can sleep" Alex said light heartedly, Taylor sat still as Cameron and Alex traded positions. She stayed awake with Cameron for a short while, until eventually she dozed off.

It seemed Alex had only slept a few minutes, in 3 days now he had hardly gotten 9 hours of sleep, and it showed. After Cameron had taken watch Dan had taken over. The sun was visibly creeping over the hills on the side of the highway, revealing that they had been sleeping near a lake this whole time, it's still pristine waters unknowingly sparkling despite the Armageddon that had gripped the world. After a quick breakfast of beans and hard bread, Dylon and Cameron had gone out to siphon gas from one of the stranded cars. 2 minutes later a gunshot was heard and they returned with flushed faces and a jug full of gasoline, Taylor asked what had happened as they filled up the van but they remained silent of their ordeal, The thought of telling the group of the other car's young undead, 8 year old girl, occupant, hissing and twitching at the agony of an unreachable meal of human flesh. After the van was full they packed in and hit the road again, after only 20 minutes of driving they had reached the off highway shopping center, inside was a Wal-Mart, several fast food restaurants, A home and garden shop and some kind of bar, other then that the parking lot was completely devoid of life, or something similar…

They pulled up to the front of the store, readied their weapons and prepared for another hellish ordeal, slowly they opened the van door and quickly sprinted to the front doors, both were locked and heavily bared from the inside, "No…" Alex said, "well, what a surprise, another of Alex's plans fails" Dylon said snidely, receiving a quick slap on the back of the head from Dan, he then walked over to Alex, who now was banging his head against the glass doors mournfully. Dan, went to put his hand on Alex's shoulders, when he froze, Looking through a crack in the debris baring the doors was a dark figure…watching them….But this was not the stupid, reckless movement of a reanimated creature, it moved normally, Dan took a chance and pointed at the figure, which then proceeded to stand up and walk over to the light sliding through the cracks of junk, revealing a balding, dumpy man, though haggard, he managed to smile as he began moving things aside and opening the door, The whole group stood back as the man exited with a grin on his face, "welcome, welcome, please come in, I'm not sure if it's safe out there" he wore a Wal-Mart uniform with a nametag that read "Frank". nothing unusual about that, except that the front of his uniform was covered in blood. Cautiously the team lowered their guns and followed the man into the store, after they entered he shut the door once more and bared it again with the random items, after he was finished he looked upon them and beamed once more. "I'm so glad you made it, even more survivors, what a great surprise, we've been holed up here listening to the news, follow me, Ill introduce you" he said without missing a beat, the team, mouths agape, proceeded to follow the man into the Electronics department of the store, inside were a large grouping of cots and lanterns, but the most amazing part was that there were at least 10 people gathered around, some in collective circles, "everyone look" frank said," at once everyone turned and looked at the group of straggled travelers. Many gasped, and some showed no reaction at all, "They just showed up outside, c'mon, I'll introduce you, then you have to tell us how you got here"…

There were exactly 10 survivors, 11 if you counted frank, there was Nancy and George, who had a 11 year old boy named Jack, Nancy was also 3 months pregnant. There were these two gruff, bearded bikers, who said there names were Henry and Roy. There were 3 other Wal-Mart employees there, 2 were about Dan's age, a guy named Rick and a girl named Debbie, the third was the store manager, a strict looking woman named Catherine, the last two were a African American man, Crew cut and wearing a badge of the marine corp. His name was John, and his 12 year old son's name was Tyrone. Each of them greeted the crew warmly, After the formalities were over Dylon and Cameron proceeded to tell them the story of what had happened, Taylor went to go exploring with Jack and Tyrone, while Alex and Dan went to the television and generator that had been set up and watched the news, it was grim...

"-Phillip from New York telling us of the current situation on the west coast, sounds grim. In other news the first reports of infected in other countries have just come in, Mexico, India and other third world countries have reported almost a quarter of their populous dead, in particular the north eastern city of Matamoros is being referred to by the locals as "Ciudad ante las Muerto" or "City of the Dead" which calls again into question the eccentric fantasies that the infected are in fact the living dead.

"In other news the first officials from the long bankrupt Umbrella Corporation have stepped forth claiming to know a cure for this mad disease, there new official miss Garnet Marks had this to say..

"After the horrible happenings in raccoon city over 7 years ago, and the destruction of the main umbrella research facility, we were beaten and broken, but I promise you this, I will take this company in a new direction, from these ashes of this terrible disease, the phoenix of the umbrella corporation and the planet earth shall arise, stronger and more beautiful then ever."

The television then cut back to The main News Anchor…

"Strong words, Now we cut to Ashley in England as we continue our live, 24 hour coverage of , Earth, in crisis"-

Dan turned off the TV and waked away quickly, Alex didn't bother following him, he knew what he was thinking, The lab in the basement, the files, the reason it originated in California. This was all a ploy to get umbrella back in business, but why all this effort, why create these things, why kill all these people. And why did this just explode. Sure there were suspicious circumstances surrounding the nuclear reactor meltdown in raccoon city…but Alex was thinking this may go much deeper then he had feared.

Taylor Was as happy as it was possible to be at this time, she had met kids her age, and she had complete access to an entire Wal-mart. As they were exploring she saw some double doors that had been bared up, they read "Storage" on them and she was struck with an idea, "Hey Tyrone. What's back there?" Taylor asked, "Oh…I dunno, all I know is that we're not supposed to go back there…" He replied, Taylor was curios "what do you mean?" she asked, he looked at her darkly and said quietly "That's where we keep the sick.." Taylor thought for a minute, and gasped horrified as she stared at the door.

Dan was deep in thought, he had chosen a small corner in the electronics section and had plugged in his laptop, Umbrella Corporation, the lab in his fathers basement, something big was happening, and he thought his father was behind it, he needed to start from the beginning, he opened up his father's laptop and started looking through the dates on the file, the oldest one he could find was from 1997, it was labeled "The Spencer Mansion Affair".. thoroughly interested, he read, and was shocked at what he found.

Well how awesome was that, anyway, I'm noticing that the damn websites aren't working on my stories, so I'mgoing to do what Cameron did, to find the website with all the guns on it go to: www(dot)World(Dot)Guns(Dot)ru haha,there that should work, until then, sleep tight, don't let the zombies bite! haha corny….


End file.
